A Mistress of Magic and a Boy Wonder in Love
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: A series of one-shots about my favourite shipping... CHALANT! Each story gets its own summary. Some are set during the Invasion and some are set after, some during the time-skip and some during the first season. Stories may not be consistent with one another. Contains my one-shots Te iubesc, Back Together! and Not At All. Dibs Free. It'll always say complete but will be updated.
1. Always and Forever

**Set during the time-skip**

Summary: While Zatanna and Robin make-out in the privacy of Robin's bedroom, at the Cave, Zatanna calls into question just how well she knows the Boy Wonder. Does she know him at all? Has he ever not lied to her? Who's the person behind the dark sunglasses? She might just find out…

* * *

Always and Forever

* * *

Zatanna lay back on the mattress. Robin lay above her, his left hand cupping her cheek as he sucked the opposite side of her neck. Her tank top had slightly ridden up her waist, exposing her hips, Robin's right hand on her exposed skin. Zatanna wrapped her right arm around the Boy Wonder's neck and her left hand was on his chest, slightly pushing him away.

"Robin?" the Magician said.

Robin stopped sucking her neck, turned his head and looked at her.

"What is it, Zee?" he asked.

"I- nothing," she sighed, wrapping both arms around his neck "Never mind,"

She pulled him down and kissed his lips but he didn't kiss back.

"Zatanna," he said in a concerned monotone.

He sat back, concern written on his face. Zatanna sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Robin... it's nothing," she reached out and stroked his cheeks with her hands "C'mere," she pulled herself forward and went in for a kiss.

"Zatanna. I can tell," Robin said, grabbing her wrists "something's wrong. What is it?"

Zatanna let go and turned away. Tears formed in her eyes and she covered her mouth as she started to cry. Robin wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Zatanna felt his glasses slip down his nose as he did so. Robin poked them back up his nose.

"Zatanna... whatever it is, I'll try to understand," the Boy Wonder said, stroking her hair "I'm here for you,"

Zatanna wiped away her tears and looked at him. Robin was so sweet and kind and sincere. And, most importantly, he was respectful. Robin never treated her like she was an object instead of a person. He never pressured her or forced her into anything... although he sometimes kissed her in a sort of aggressive way (but that was how she enjoyed it). And he tried to tell her the truth about himself (despite Batman's rule) and Zatanna understood if she asked a question and the answer was to 'unique' (as he put it) to answer.

"Who?" she said, turning away from him "Who _are _you?"

"Zatanna," Robin said "I wish I could tell you but-"

"BUT NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE COLOUR OF YOUR EYES!" Zatanna shouted at him "AND DON'T SAY BROWN LIKE YOU DID BEFORE! I HAVE REASONS TO BELIEVE YOU LIED!" Zatanna suddenly felt bad, Robin didn't deserve to be shouted at.

Robin looked down.

"It was a lie," Zatanna whispered.

"Zatanna I-"

"Save it Boy Wonder!" she snapped.

Zatanna stood up and started walking over to the door. Robin ran his fingers through his hair. Man, Zatanna was hot when she was angry! He weighted the options in his mind...

Zatanna had her hand on the door handle when Robin spoke.

"Blue,"

"What?" Zatanna said, turning to look at him and taking her hand off the handle.

"My eyes," Robin said, looking down "they're blue,"

Zatanna went over to him and stood by him. Robin looked up at her.

"What kind of blue?" Zatanna asked.

"Dark," Robin said and Zatanna sat next to him again "they're an unusually dark shade of blue,"

"How dark?" Zatanna asked, putting her hand on Robin's cheek.

Robin cupped her hand in his.

"Why don't you find out?" he said, smiling.

He guided her hand to the arm of his dark glasses.

"Really?" Zatanna breathed.

"To heck with Batman's rule. I told Wally because I trust him and I trust _you _more than anyone," Robin said "Just... just don't hate me when you find out because there's a good chance you'll recognize me,"

Zatanna slid his dark glasses off his face and they fell onto the bed. Zatanna stared into his deep, joyful, sapphire blue eyes. That was it. No more secrets. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, _Richard,"_ she said.

Richard smiled at her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"I prefer Dick to Richard," he said as they looked into each others eyes.

Zatanna knelt on the bed, her arms around Dick's neck and his arms around her waist. Their lips brushed against each others.

"Why are you called Robin?" the Magician asked.

"My mother used to say I was her 'little Robin' whenever I did acrobats," Dick answered.

"Why are you Robin?" Zatanna asked.

Dick didn't answer, instead he lent in and kissed her. They tilted their heads so their lips slid together in perfect sink.

"That's a story for another day," he said, smiling at her as he pulled away.

"Dick?" Zatanna said, shyly blushing "Will you always tell me the truth?"

Dick looked at her. The Boy Wonder pushed his lips against her, the Magician pushing her's against his. They fell back on the bed, Dick's arms wrapped around Zatanna's waist as she twined his raven-hair in between her fingers. Their tongues clashed as they battled for dominance. Zatanna's tank top rode up her waist again and Dick cupped her revealed sides. Dick pulled away and they both breathed heavily, as if their next breath was going to be their last.

"Always," he said, kissing Zatanna's neck as her hands slid down his chest before sliding back up, making his hooded sweater ride up his body "I won't lie to you again... I'll always tell the truth... Always and forever,"


	2. Never Again

**Set after the Invasion**

Summary: After the Invasion ended Zatanna and Dick found themselves about to make love. Is it to celebrate the Reaches defeat? Is it a simple hook-up? Are they friends with benefits? Or something more?

* * *

Never Again

* * *

Dick and Zatanna fell back, onto the bed. Dick's hands went down her sides, slid around her waist so his fingers brushed against the edge of deep, red, V-neck. Zatanna's left arm was around his neck, her right hand slid under his t-shirt neck hole. Their mouths locked together as their tongues battled for dominance. Dick's fingers slid under Zatanna's top, her V-neck riding up her back. Dick stopped when her flat stomach was revealed. He wrapped one arm around her revealed waist and ran his fingers through her wavy hair. Zatanna put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up.

"Zatanna?" Dick said "What's wrong?"

"Dick, what are we doing?" Zatanna asked, moving off of the Bat so she was sitting next to him.

"What do you mean, Zee?" he asked.

"Why do you call me that? It was your pet name for me while we were... Dick, we broke-up 3 years ago, when we were 16..." Zatanna said, blushing.

"Actually we broke-up almost _4_ years ago," said Dick.

He sat up and stroked her cheek.

"Dick!" Zatanna exclaimed, desperately, taking his hand and pushing it away "What are we _doing? _Hooking-up? Celebrating the Reaches defeat? What's going on between us?"

"What do you want?" Dick asked "Do you want this to be a hook-up? Celebrating? What do _you _want?"

"Dick..." Zatanna brought her knees to her chest "You once promised me you'd _always _tell me the truth. That you'd _never _lie to me again, after I learnt who you are... I'm gonna hold you up to that _right now! _Dick... what do you want?"

Dick lent back on his arms. He ran his fingers through his hair and blushed.

"Um... Do I have to?" he asked.

"If you want to get back to making love with me then you'll answer," said Zatanna, kneeling on the bed and smiling at him with a naughty grin "And you _know _I _will _use magic on you," Dick looked down, weighing his options "Okay, if that's how we're gonna play it... Llet em eht hturt,"

Dick smiled up at her.

"Zatanna... I deeply regret breaking-up with you. In my eyes this is just celebrating our victory but I want it to be... more," he said, then the spell wore off and he lost all emotion in his face "Dang it, I hate it when you do that,"

Zatanna cupped his face in her hand and guided his face so they were inches away.

"I feel the same way, Boy Wonder," she breathed.

They tilted their heads and slid their lips together. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He slid his hands under her V-neck and slid it over her head. Zatanna pulled Dick's black t-shirt over his head and they wrapped their arms around each other.

XxX

Zatanna opened her eyes the next morning. She felt Dick's arm around her bare waist. Zatanna felt Dick move the hair from her neck and kiss it.

"Hey, Zee," he said.

Zatanna rolled over and looked up at Dick. She ran a circle on his chest with her finger.

"Morning," she said, dreamily.

"So..." said Dick "Do you... wanna get back together?"

Zatanna put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down so they could feel each others hot breath.

"You have no idea," Zatanna said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him "Just... don't break my heart again,"

Dick stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Never again,"


	3. A Death in the Family

**Set during the time-skip**

Summary: Aquagirl died 2 years before the Invasion, a few months before Robin became Nightwing and him and Zatanna were 17. All the girls on the Team were like sisters. How did Zatanna react to the death of her friend?

* * *

A Death in the Family

* * *

Zatanna lent against the railing of the balcony. Tears fell from her eyes and splashed on the little wall underneath the railing. Tula had died. Seeing how destroyed Kaldur and Garth were tore everyone apart. Zatanna felt a second presence by her and she knew who was there.

"Hey, Robin," she said to her ex-boyfriend.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Zatanna wiped away her tears. She couldn't tell him how she felt! Robin had been on the mission with Tula when it happened. The truth was she still had feelings for him, despite the fact he was in a relationship with some brunette back in Gotham. It could have been him...

"Fine," Zatanna wheezed "Doing fine,"

"We both know that's a lie," said the Boy Wonder.

"Robin... we're friends... right?" said Zatanna "Despite our history?"

"Yeah?" said Robin.

"Robin... when my father became Doctor Fate, _you _were the only one who could make me feel better about it... and that was before we started dating," said Zatanna "Tula was like a sister to me... and I have problems letting people go,"

"Zatanna?" said Robin, confused.

"Before we got together... I couldn't bare to be without you when I was upset about Fate... Robin?" Zatanna looked at him "It could have been you!" tears formed in her eyes "It could have been you!"

Robin hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. After several minutes of crying, Zatanna lent back in Robin's arms. They both let go of each other, both awkwardly blushing.

"I'm going to miss her," said Zatanna "She was a good friend,"

"I'm gonna miss her to," said Robin "Both Kaldur and Garth are destroyed over it,"

They were silent for a minute.

"I understand why you broke-up with me," said Zatanna "You don't want me to get kidnapped as a civilian because then I can't use magic to break-out,"

"Exactly," said Robin "I thought you hated me because of that,"

"Maybe a little," said Zatanna, smiling "What I really hate is I never got a chance to say good-bye,"

Robin looked at her with confusion. Zatanna put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. Robin didn't get a chance to react because she pulled away just as quickly. They both smiled at each other.

"Good-bye," Zatanna said, relieved she had finally gotten it out.

"Good-bye," Robin said.

They both breathed out in relief as they had finally gotten closure for their relationship.


	4. Te iubesc

**Set during the time-skip**

Summary: Robin and Zatanna make-out and Zatanna learns a few things about the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Te iubesc

* * *

Robin sat cross-legged on the floor. Zatanna sat on his lap, her legs crossed around his waist. Robin had his right arm around her waist, his left arm around her upper back. Zatanna twined her fingers in Robin's raven hair, making him groan. Their lips were locked together. Their tongues wrapped around each other. Zatanna was so tempted to take Robin's dark glasses off. She was making-out with a boy she didn't really know but felt like she did. Robin was tempted to take his dark glasses off but he knew Batman would not only kill him but also ground him until he was 18. Zatanna pulled away, holding the side of Robin's head. Their tongues stayed together as they pulled away. Robin saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He let go of her with his right arm and leant back on his hand. Zatanna lent into him, her head on his shoulder. Robin kissed her neck once, then kissed it again. The second kiss told him where her pulse was. He gently sucked on it. Zatanna twined a lock of his hair around her fingers.

"Nothing," she said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Robin kissed her hair. She pulled herself closer (even though that was physically impossible) by pulling his jacket. Robin wrapped both arms around her waist. Zatanna rested her forehead on his chest. Robin kissed the top of her head.

"I go by Robin because..." Zatanna looked up at him "my mother used to call me 'her little Robin' whenever I did acrobatics. It was kinda a baby-name," he said.

_That _was the _most _personal thing he had ever said. She leant up and kissed him.

"I hope I can meat her one day," Zatanna said, smiling brightly at him.

Robin smiled back but it was a sad, wishful smile... one filled with longing.

"Unfortunately," he said "Mother died when I was 9... so did Father,"

Zatanna looked at him sadly. He was orphaned when he was only 9-years-old. Who did he live with?... Wait... did he _live _with Batman? Why did he call his parents 'Mother' and 'Father' not 'Mom' and 'Dad'? Zatanna kissed him.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said.

Robin kissed her. Hooking their tongues together. He pulled away, gently.

"It's okay," he said.

His voice had suddenly changed. He had an accent all of a sudden. Zatanna looked at him. He was smirking.

"This is my_ real _voice," he said, his accent remaining "Bats made me fake my American accent to help hide my secret identity,"

"English isn't your first language, is it?" Zatanna said, resting her forehead on his neck.

"No," was all Robin said in response.

Zatanna didn't ask what his native-tongue was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingering his hair. They pressed the sides of their noses together as they breathed deeply through their mouths. Robin cupped her sides of her face in his hands.

"Te iubesc," said Robin, giving her a short kiss.

"What does that mean?" Zatanna asked, returning the favour.

Robin pulled her face closer to his and gave her a heart-filled kiss, their tongues wrapping around each others.

"It means..." Robin kissed her again "It means... I... Love... You,"

Zatanna crashed her mouth against his. Hooking and wrapping their tongues together. Zatanna pulled away and kissed Robin's nose.

"I love you too," she said.


	5. First Kiss

**Set during season 1**

**Alternative ending to 'Misplaced'**

Summary: Before Robin left Zatanna's new bedroom, he said something that surprised the Mistress of Magic. What does he mean by 'At least your dad's still alive'

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

"And my room's right next door if you need _anything," _said M'gann, putting down a box.

"Thanks," said Zatanna "I ur... could use a little alone time, okay?"

"Of course," said Artemis.

Her and M'gann walked out of the room. Just as Robin was about to leave he turned around and gave her a sympathetic look.

"At least _your _dad's still alive," he said before walking out.

The door slid shut and Zatanna sat on her new bed. Her shoulders shook as she cried. 10 minutes later what Robin had said finally sunk in. It was true... at least her father was alive... but something struck her like lightning... Robin had said 'At least your dad's still alive'. But it was the _way _he had said it 'At least _your _dad's still alive'. The way he said 'your'. Zatanna sat bolt up right as she realized.

XxX

Robin sat, cross-legged, on the sofa in the kitchen/living room. He typed on the laptop he had on his lap. He heard someone walk in. The footsteps were to light to be one of the boys. M'gann's were the lightest because of her lighter body density, so they couldn't be her's (they were to heavy). And Artemis seemed to always stomp around the place. That meant the person could only be...

"Hey Zatanna, you doing okay?" he asked, not looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Proses of elimination," said Robin.

Zatanna didn't understand but she sat in the space next to him.

"Your dad's dead, isn't he?" she said.

Robin closed his laptop and poked his dark glasses further up his nose.

"Yeah," he said "He died when I was 9,"

"I'm so sorry," said Zatanna, putting her hand on his.

Robin put his laptop on the coffee table and uncrossed his legs.

"It was the worse time of my life," said the Boy Wonder "Luckily there was someone to help me through it... he's still helping me,"

"That's good," said Zatanna.

She clasped his hand in her's and rested her head on his shoulder. Robin put his arm around her.

"If you need _anyone, _Zatanna... you can always talk to me," said Robin.

They hugged each other and tears started sliding down Zatanna's cheeks again. Robin wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Zatanna berried her face in Robin's shoulder and covered her face with her hands. After a few minutes she lent back in Robin's arms. He wiped away the last tear and they looked into each others eyes. Zatanna's hand was on his shoulder. She suddenly lent forward and kissed him on the lips. Robin's eyes widened with surprise. Zatanna wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They tilted their heads so their mouths slid together and their tongues started battling for dominance. Zatanna suddenly pulled away and Robin looked at her with bewilderment. Zatanna let go of him and turned away. Robin took his hands off her hips and looked at her.

"Sorry," she said, quietly.

"Don't be," said Robin "That was asterous,"

Zatanna smiled and looked at the Boy Wonder.

"Robin..." she said, blushing "I ur... I..." she screwed her eyes shut "I like you! Okay? I like you..."

She opened her eyes to see Robin smirking.

"I like you to," he said "I think you're amazing,"

Zatanna smiled at him and he smiled back. Zatanna's smile suddenly dropped.

"I'm not ready for a relationship," she said, sadly "My father just became Doctor Fate... I don't think it's the right time,"

Robin cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I can wait," he said, smiling "I won't force you into anything,"

Zatanna smiled at him, appreciatively.

"You're willing to wait for me?" she said.

"When you're ready," he kissed her forehead again "let me know,"

"You'll be the first," she said, smiling over the fact _someone_ was willing to wait for _her._


	6. Moving in Together

**Set after the Invasion**

Summary: Zatanna and Dick have been back together for almost a year. But there's one thing wrong... Zatanna lives in New York and Dick lives in Blüdhaven. The time-difference makes dating hard. But maybe there's a solution but are they ready for that?

* * *

Moving in Together

* * *

Dick and Zatanna sat together on a park bench. They were both tired because they had gone out on a run together. Zatanna took a swig of water and lent back on the bench.

"I... feel... blah!" Zatanna panted.

Dick took her hand in his.

"This... was... _your..._ idea... Zee," panted Dick.

Zatanna weekly punched his arm, to tired to give it any force. She checked her phone time and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked, taking a swig of water.

"Nothing. I need to head home. It's 1 pm in New York and I need to get to work by 2," said Zatanna.

"This is ridiculous," said Dick "We always have to account for time-difference whenever we want to go out," said Dick "It gets really annoying,"

"I rather stay here, with you, but I have to go to work and I don't even like my job!" said Zatanna "Not to mention college is annoying,"

"I don't even have a job," said Dick "I wish we didn't have different times,"

"It's better the times I stay round your place," said Zatanna.

"Yeah," said Dick, remembering those nights.

"C'mon," said Zatanna "I'll race you to the zeta-tube!"

Dick sighed and ran after his girlfriend.

XxX

Zatanna and Dick lay down on Dick's living room sofa. Zatanna rested her head on Dick's chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. Dick kissed the top of Zatanna's head. There was a beep from Zatanna's phone and Zatanna groaned.

"Why?! Why now?! I am so _sick_ of the time-difference!" Zatanna complained.

"So am I!" complained Dick as they sat up "Every time I get a chance to just... hold you, you have to leave!"

"I don't even _like_ living in New York!" said Zatanna "I wish I lived in Blüdhaven with you,"

Dick stroked Zatanna's cheek.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"Zatanna... would you like to move in with me?" Dick asked.

"This isn't just a spur-of-the-moment thing? Is it?" asked Zatanna.

"I've been thinking about it since we went on that run last week," said Dick.

"I would like to! But what about college and work?" Zatanna asked.

"I go to the Blüdhaven college, it's not so bad, and there's a bunch of places that are hiring," said Dick, putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead "What do you say?"

"What do you think?" Zatanna said "Yes!"

XxX

Dick put down the last box in the room that was once his home office but now his girlfriend's bedroom. He walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm glad we're doing this," said the Magician "It'll do more than just make dating more convenient,"

"Yeah," said Dick.

Dick kissed her lips then her cheek then her neck. Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder as he started to gently suck her neck.

"I love you," he said into her neck.

"I love you to," said Zatanna.


	7. Had They Never Broken-Up

**Set during the time-skip**

Summary: The original 8 members of the Team went to a juice bar one night for sodas (since 5 of them were still under 18 and couldn't drink). Artemis was 18 and 9 months pregnant. Wally was 18, the father and 19 that year. Dick and Zatanna were 16, 17 that year. M'gann was physically still 16, the same for Conner. Kaldur was 18, nearly 19. And Raquel was 17, nearly 18. Here's what happened because Dick and Zatanna were broken-up as well as what _would _have happened if they hadn't been...

* * *

Had They Never Broken-Up

* * *

**_What happened since they were broken-up..._**

"Hey, Captain Shades," said Wally as Dick walked over to them.

"Captain? I thought I was Admiral Shades?" said Dick.

"Didn't you get our e-mail, Captain?" said Artemis "Me and Wally promoted you,"

The group laughed and Dick looked for an empty seat.

"Oh no," said Wally in an obvious voice "The only seat left is next to your ex-girlfriend," Wally smirked at his best friend, his voice returning to normal "You know... the one you're still in _love_ with,"

Dick bat-glared at Wally and took the seat next to Zatanna. She passed him an unopened soda bottle and he smiled in appresiation.

"Will you guys get a room already?" Artemis asked.

"Hey! You can't say that! _I _use it on _you!" _said Dick, pouting.

Zatanna laughed along with everyone else. Artemis drank some soda and groaned.

"What's wrong, babe?" Wally asked.

"I hate you," she said.

"What else is new?" Wally asked.

"...for getting me pregnant," added Artemis.

"Dude... you were an idiot for winging it on Artemis's 18th birthday present," said Dick.

"How'd you know that was when...?" Wally trailed off.

"Dude... you never _gave _her a present and you disappeared for _2 hours _on her birthday," said Dick "2 months after Artemis's birthday she tells us she's 2 months _along... _It doesn't take a mathlete to put 2 and 2 together,"

"Well... you're the son of the World's Greatest Detective. Of course you'd figured it out," said Wally.

"Took me 2 seconds to figure it out," said Zatanna and everyone else grumbled their agreement.

Artemis and Wally blushed and Artemis stood up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she said and walked off.

The group of friends were quiet for a few minutes as they drank some soda.

"3 years ago... did you guys ever think we'd be doing something like this?" asked Conner "Something normal?"

"It's weird," said Zatanna "To act, you know, normal,"

"I'm used to the weirdossity," said Wally.

"I agree, even though 'weirdossity' isn't a word," said Kaldur.

"Even though I agree with Kaldur," said Raquel "I also agree with Wally on that front,"

"I'm used to the weird," said M'gann.

"My life has never been normal," said Dick, downing the last of his soda.

"Anyone else notice Artemis has been in the bathroom for, like, 10 minutes?" M'gann asked.

"I'll go check on her," said Raquel, walking off.

There was silence yet again. They had all ordered 2 sodas each. Both Dick and Zatanna reached for the same bottle and their hands touched. They blushed and tried to pull away. M'gann's eyes glowed green and their hands couldn't let go.

"Megan!" they exclaimed, furious.

"You guys are _obviously _still in love!" said Wally.

"Am not!" Zatanna and Dick exclaimed.

"_Suuuuuure _you're not," said Wally.

"We're _not!" _they insisted.

"Megan, will you _stop _using telekinesis on us and let us let go of each other's hand?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, Zatanna. Oh, Dick," said M'gann, smiling peacefully "I already have,"

Dick and Zatanna blushed and let go of each other's hand. Wally smiled at them with satisfaction. Dick opened his mouth to speak but Raquel came running to them.

"Rocky? What's wrong?" Wally asked, everyone on the Team had nicknamed Raquel 'Rocky'.

"Artemis! She's- she's-"

"She's what?" Wally asked, drinking some soda.

"She's in labour!" Raquel exclaimed and Wally spat his soda out.

* * *

**_What would have happened had they never__ broken-up..._**

Dick and Zatanna walked over to the table together. Before heading to the juice bar they had been 'hanging-out' (i.e making-out) in Zatanna's bedroom at the Cave. Artemis and Wally were sitting next to each other. Kaldur and Conner filled the last 2 spaces on that set of seats. Raquel and M'gann were on the opposite side of the table. They were all drinking soda.

"Well if it isn't Mr and _Mrs _Shades," said Wally, passing Dick a bottle of soda.

Dick and Zatanna sat down and Dick used the bottle opener on his keys to open his and Zatanna's sodas.

"What's your excuse for being late _this time?" _Artemis asked.

Dick and Zatanna looked at each other as they drank their soda.

"Well, Artemis, that really isn't any of your business," said Dick.

"Uh huh..." said Artemis "You 2 were either making-_out... _Or! Or You were making _love_," and she smirked.

"Artemis!" Dick and Zatanna exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"You're both 16, nearly 17, it's a _perfectly normal _thing for 2 teenagers like you to do," Artemis said.

"Art-em-is," Dick growled.

Zatanna screwed her eyes shut and lent her head on Dick's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Give the 2 love-birds a break, babe," said Wally.

"And since when does any of us do _anything _that's 'perfectly normal'?" Conner asked.

Artemis shrugged and stood up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she said and walked off.

The friends were silent for a minute.

"So what _were _you and Zatanna doing?" Wally asked with a grin.

Zatanna berried her head in Dick's shoulder and Dick bat-glared at Wally. Wally cowered back in his seat.

"Take your own advice and stop torturing them, Wally," said Kaldur "And it's pretty obvious what they were doing so you shouldn't have to ask,"

"I like torturing Dick, so what?" asked Wally.

"Stiff," said Dick, tipping his bottle of soda and drinking the last of it.

"Twit," said Wally.

The friends were silent for a few minutes. Raquel went off to see if Artemis was ok.

"How 'bout I torture Wally?" Zatanna whispered so only Dick could hear.

"Man, Zee. Is it possible to love you more?" Dick said at average volume.

Wally looked up at them.

"You know, Wally," said Zatanna "you're holding up pretty well,"

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Well... it took one time and now Artemis is 9 months pregnant," said the Magician, smirking with joy "And the thought of becoming a _father _isn't freaking you out,"

Wally was looking at his hands as all emotion dropped from his face.

"Crap," he said.

Dick and Zatanna laughed. Zatanna even toppled over so she was lying on Dick's lap.

"So? Is it possible?" Zatanna asked, looking up at Dick.

Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and made her lean up so she was sitting on his lap.

"It _totally _is!" he said, kissing her.

Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. At this moment Raquel came running back.

"Rocky? What's wrong?" M'gann asked, since Wally had lost his voice.

"Artemis is in labour!" Raquel exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" everyone else exclaimed.


	8. The Best Friend

**Set during the time-skip**

Summary: Barbara goes out one day and decides to get some coffee to keep herself awake for the charity party that night. Who does she bump into? Her best friend; Dick Grayson! But he isn't out alone... Why didn't he tell her he had a girlfriend?

* * *

The Best Friend

* * *

It was one of those rare days when the sun was shining and no super-villains were attacking Gotham. Barbara Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon, was walking down the street, wondering if she had somehow been teleported to Central City. The warm smell of coffee cakes floated down the street, to her, and she saw the tea-pot shaped sign for Mable's Coffees and Cakes. Later that day Wayne Tech was having a charity party for crime victims and, of course, her and her father were invited. Going to one of those parties took a surprisingly large amount of energy so a cup of coffee seemed like just the thing she needed.

Barbara opened the door and the little bell rang from where it hung on its hook. The shop was cozy with only a few couples sitting at tables together. There were some old couples and some young. Some with rings on their fingers and some guys with rings in small boxes in their pockets. Barbara surveyed the shop and spotted a raven-haired girl with sparkling, light-blue, eyes. She wore a lavender tank-top with a jacket that looked _exactly _like the black, denim, jacket Barbara's best friend, Dick Grayson, lost last week. Under the table Barbara could see the girl was also wearing a black, denim, mini-skirt with grey leggings and knee-high boots with grey wedge heels. Barbara wasn't just _staring _at the girl... she was very observant and took in every thing in a second.

Barbara walked into the line and placed her order at one of the 3 cash registers. She looked around her and got one heck of a surprise. At a different register, waiting for his order, was Dick Grayson! He was wearing shades so she only recognized him because he had worn the same pair of shades last Summer. What was he doing here? The cashier put 2 cups of coffee on the counter and he took them. Dick walked over to the raven-haired girl. He passed her one of the cups, she clapped her hands, they laughed over it and Dick sat with her. Barbara was bewildered. Since when did Dick hang-out with whoever that girl was? Was he going out with her? Must have been resent or Dick would have told her... Right?

Barbara took out her phone and opened a text-box on the touch screen.

**Who's that grl u r talkin 2? No im not stalkin u! ~Babs**

She hit send, the cashier put her order on the side. Barbara took it and started walking towards the door. She slyly watched as Dick apologized for shushing the girl, took out his phone, read the text and looked around the coffee shop only to spot Barbara's red hair as she left through the door.

Barbara walked around the corner, sipping coffee as she went. There was a short series of buzzes from her pocket. When it stopped the buzzes started again. Barbara took her phone out and opened the new message.

**Ill xplain l8r. Basically me & hr hav been datin 4 2 weeks. R u sure u r not stalkin me? Hahaha! C u at the prty 2night. Hope ur coffee givs u the enrgy ull need! ~Dick**

Barbara smirked and kept walking down the street.

XxX

The charity party may have been for a good cause but it was unbelievably _boring! _Barbara went on the hunt for her best friend because he had some explaining to do. Dick was sitting on the stone wall that prevented you from falling off the balcony. The moonlight glinted off his raven hair.

"Who is she?" Barbara asked, smiling with her hands on her hips.

Dick turned to look at her, his sapphire eyes practically glowing in the moonlight. He smirked.

"Her name's Zatanna Zatara," he said.

"When did you first meet?" Barbara asked.

"Last year. We were on and off for months. Flirting up a storm," Dick said, looking up at the moon.

"When did you _officially _get together?" Barbara asked.

"New-Years. _She _kissed _me," _Dick said, he looked at her "We ain't boyfriend-and-girlfriend... not just yet. We've only been dating for 2 weeks,"

"Do you _like, _like her?" Barbara asked.

"You kiddin'?" Dick laughed, sliding off the wall and he walked over to her "She's _totally _asterous!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating anyone? I know it's only been 2 weeks but still," said Barbara.

"Sorry," said Dick "I was gonna tell you when me and Zee were officially in item,"

"Zee? You've nicknamed her already? You must _really _like her," said Barbara.

Her and Dick laughed and went back inside to the party.


	9. Back Together!

**Set after the Invasion**

Summery: Zatanna goes to Dick the first night Wally has been dead to comfort him as well as make her feelings known. If you didn't like the previous chapter about them getting back together this one will hopefully surve its purpous.

* * *

Back Together!

* * *

Dick lent against the railing of his apartment balcony. His best friend was gone. He half expected Wally to come running in with some stupid remark. The night was cold but Dick didn't care. All he could think about was seeing his friend cease to exist. Dick felt another presence next to him. Then an arm slide around his shoulders.

"Hey," came Zatanna's gentle voice.

"Hey, Zee, what are you doing here?" Dick asked, not looking at her.

"I heard you took a leave-of-absence. Wally being... gone... it's hard for us all," she slid between him and the railing "But I guess it's harder for you... He was your best friend. The only people suffering more than you must be Artemis and his family," she kept her hand on his shoulder and stroked his cheek "You're not alone Dick,"

Dick took the hand that was gracing his cheek and pushed it back to its owner.

"Then why do I feel alone?" he asked.

"But you're not," said Zatanna, holding onto both his shoulders "You just always think you are. Dick... for the past 10 years you've been building a wall between you and the world... Wally's death shouldn't strengthen it... it should tear that wall down!"

"The only person that got behind that wall was you," said Dick, standing stiffly.

"That's why I'm here," she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "Wally always said we were idiots for breaking-up... I've realized he was 100% right,"

Dick looked at her with his sapphire blue eyes. All Zatanna saw in them was the little 9-year-old circus acrobat that lost his family. Why was it, that when ever a member of Dick Grayson's family or someone who was _like _family was about to die, Dick always got there in time to see it? Zatanna cupped Dick's face in her hands and lent up, closer to him. He grabbed her wrists and looked at her with no emotion.

"Zatanna... you were kidnapped just because you were dating me..."

"Dick... I can take care of myself,"

"I know... Zatanna the Magician can... but Zatanna Zatara, average civilian, can't. I know what it's like to be kidnapped and not do a thing about it... I couldn't bare the thought... that you'd get hurt... or worse," said Dick, sincerity in his eyes "_That's _why I broke-up with you... _because_ I loved you,"

"Dick..." Zatanna whispered, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs "I still love you,"

"Zatanna I..." he stammered "I don't know what to say..."

"Say what you feel, Dickie," she said, gently "I've been here for you since we broke-up, since I learnt about your family, since I learnt about... _you_,"

"Zatanna," he said, doubt in his voice.

Zatanna lent up and gave him a quick, one-second, kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she saw no emotion. Not even his pain... and she could _always _see his pain!

"Dick..." she said, looking to the ground "I'm sorry... I know this is hard for you..." she spoke quickly "and the last thing you probably want right now is a relationship but... you're always alone! And I've hated seeing that! So, when I realized I still love you, I-"

Dick grabbed her, his hands cupping her cheeks, and kissed her. She hadn't felt his mouth locked against hers for so long! Not since that night she was released by the guys who had kidnapped her in order to blackmail the Boy Billionaire, Dick Grayson, out of millions... and that was 3 years ago! Dick pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want Wally's death be the reason we get back together," he said.

Tears silently ran down Zatanna's cheeks.

"It wasn't his death... Dick... it was his constant nagging at us too,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his. Dick, his arms around her waist, squeezed her. Zatanna twined locks of his raven hair around her fingers. Dick groaned and put his hand on the back of her neck.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said.


	10. Not At All

**Set after Invasion**

Summary: My official back together story of Chalant! Forget ALL the others! This is it! Taken from Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion, chapter 2: Sudden Arrivals, first paragraph, plus a peak into the future of Chalant!

* * *

Not At All

* * *

Nightwing stood in front of the hollo-gram of Wally. His best friend was gone for good. He heard someone walk over to him. Nightwing didn't look but whoever it was kissed his cheek.

"Hey Dick," said Zatanna.

Nightwing looked at the Magician. She blushed, put her hands on her ex-boyfriend's shoulders and walked in between him and the hollo-gram.

"Zatanna? What are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I still have feelings for you," she said, quickly.

She lent up and kissed him. Nightwing was shocked but wrapped his arms around her waist. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes slid shut. Nightwing pulled away.

"Zatanna... I feel the same way," he said "but..."

"No buts, Dickie-bird," she said and they kissed again.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are Nightwing and Zatanna... back together?" said Tigress's very satisfied voice, her smirk dropped when she saw the Wally hollo-gram "Henry probably won't remember his father and Benjy will never know him,"

Wally and Artemis had rushed into marriage when they were 18 because Artemis had gotten pregnant. Zatanna let go of Nightwing and hugged her best friend.

"They may not know today or tomorrow but one day they'll know they're father died saving the planet," said the Magician.

Tigress smiled at her best friend and walked off. Zatanna wrapped her arms back around Nightwing's neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I'm going on a leave-of-absence," Nightwing said.

"What are you going to do while you're away?" Zatanna asked.

Nightwing kissed her neck.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said into her neck.

Zatanna playfully slapped his arm.

"Naughty boy," she said, smiling.

"Zatanna... answer me this... why now?" said Nightwing "We broke-up 3 years ago, what made you realize _now?"_

"I don't know," said Zatanna "Realizing I still like you... it was like someone had told me, ages ago... that probably sounds crazy,"

Nightwing kissed her neck again.

"Not at all, Zee, not at all," he said into her neck.

XxX

...8 YEARS LATER...

Dick lay on his back, in bed, with his family. He had his arm around his wife, she held his other hand. Their daughter, Mary Sindella Grayson age 4, was curled up in between them with her back to her mother. Curled up between Mary and Dick was Dick and Zatanna's son, Giovanni John Grayson age 1, who slept soundly under the covers (you wouldn't even know he was there if you peaked inside the master bedroom). Zatanna sighed.

"Something wrong, Zee?" Dick asked, opening his eyes to look at the love of his life.

Zatanna slumped her head to look at Dick, her neon-blue eyes sparkling. They still seemed bright and filled with life despite having sleeping dust in them. She smiled, showing her pearly teeth that never seemed to have food stuck in them.

"Nothing, Dickie," she said "It's just... Right now. You, me, Mary and Giovanni. Everything is perfect. Truly and utterly perfect,"

Dick smiled at her.

"I agree. When the Flying Graysons died I thought I'd never have a family by blood again. But having Mary and Giovanni... being a father... it's amazing," he said, gently to his Mistress of Magic "But what's truly amazing is that the mother in this parenting dynamic is you, Zee. I have never before been so happy and at peace than I am right now,"

Zatanna's eyes sparkled, as did Dick's. Mary stirred and groaned. Zatanna let go of Dick's hand to gently stroke Mary's raven-black hair. The 4-year-old acrobat gasped as she slumped over so she was lying on her front and slumped her head to face Zatanna.

"Mary was definitely worth the 5 hours of agonizing labour I went through," said Zatanna, stroking her daughter's cheek with the back of her fingertips "Baby Gee was also definitely worth the pain,"

Dick looked sad.

10 years ago a man had failed his police psychological exam and was unable to become a cop (he was psychologically unstable). He was angry and became furious when a man who had been kidnapped and tortured at the age of 14 passed. As recompense, the psychopath murdered the man's family. The psychopath became known as Killer Cop (a terrible pun on Killer Crock). Killer Cop went up and down the country, killing the families of cops who had gone through things that would've made them crazy but they still passed the psychological exam. He made his way to New Gotham, heard about Dick Grayson who became a homicide detective even though he saw his own family's murders and tried to kill Zatanna and Mary. Mary got out of it with a broken arm (now all healed up) but Zatanna, while 9 months pregnant, was shot in the chest. In order to save her's and the baby's lives, Giovanni entered the world through C-section. Dick tracked down Killer Cop to an abandoned warehouse, Killer Cop (real name; Samuel Louise) shot Dick's partner and Dick was forced to shoot Killer Cop in self-defense (Louise didn't make it).

Zatanna knew what her husband was thinking about, reached over (over Mary) and stroked Dick's cheek.

"He's gone, Richard," she said "He'll never hurt another family again,"

Dick took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Zatanna," he said "I love you more than life itself,"

"I love you too, Richard," she said, then she paused "Is it weird I saw this happening in a magically induced vision when I found out I was pregnant with Mary, 4 years ago?"

Dick put his hands on her shoulders, brought her closer so she was curved over their sleeping daughter, and kissed the top of Zatanna's head, spelling her strawberry and mango shampoo.

"Not at all, Zee," he said as she slid back down into her previous position "Not at all,"


	11. Time Passing part I

**Set after the Invasion**

Summary: Scenes depicting Dick and Zatanna's life together as husband and wife and mom and dad. In most of the scenes Dick and his son are yet to have their birthdays, considering Dick's birthday is the 1st of December and his son's birthday is December 10th (I unintentionally gave Giovanni a birthday the day before Wally's).

* * *

Time Passing part I

* * *

_**...YEAR 2021...DECEMBER 14TH...THE 4 SEASONS HOTEL...GOTHAM CITY...**_

22-year-old Zatanna woke-up. She had a splitting headache. What happened yesterday? She looked at what she was wearing... it was a tiny, half-transparent, dress she wore whenever she wanted to seduce her fiancée, Dick... why did calling Dick her fiancée sound weird in her head? Zatanna breathed into her hand and smelt alcohol. Then she saw it... on her finger... next to her engagement ring... was her wedding ring! The events of the day before came back to her. She must have really been drunk if she couldn't even remember the morning. All the memories came flooding back. Zatanna bit her bottom lip as she thought about the day before!

Someone took her arm and pulled her down, onto the bed and into their arms. Zatanna looked at her new husband, Dick Grayson age 22. She nuzzled into him, her head in the crook of his neck and her hands on his shoulders. Dick kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, _Mrs _Grayson," Dick said, gently.

Zatanna smiled.

"Mrs Grayson... Hmm... I like the sound of that," she said.

She rolled so she was lying on top of him. Zatanna cupped his face in her hands and brushed some of his messy hair out of his face, only for it to naturally move back.

"Good morning, _Mr _Grayson," she said, smiling.

Dick craned his head to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Bruce's private jet isn't scheduled to take off for a few hours," he said, putting his hands on her hips under the covers.

Zatanna closed her eyes and hummed.

"Hmm... just you and me... 2 weeks on a beach... in Hawaii!" she all but squealed "I can't wait! It's the perfect way to get out of this December cold!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Zee," Dick said against her lips.

"I love you, too, Dickie," Zatanna said, smiling.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2022...JUNE 2ND...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD...GOTHAM CITY...**_

It was 3 in the morning. 23-year-old Zatanna was balancing on her toes as she lent into the toilet. One hand steadied her while the other tried to keep her hair out of her face. Tears escaped her eyes as she was reunited with her dinner. Someone took a hold of her hair, putting it in a make-shift ponytail. Zatanna fell back on her bottom, sitting on the bathroom floor. Dick sat next to her on the floor and put his arm around her shoulders. He passed her a cup of water and she drank it in a single gulp. Dick put his free hand on her baby-bump.

"Only a month, Zee," he said "Then we'll have a new member of our family,"

"I'm to tired from morning sickness to walk back to bed," said Zatanna, leaning into his arms "Hint, hint,"

"Oh. So I'm meant to carry the _both _of you?" Dick said.

"Man up and carry me, Boy Wonder," Zatanna sleepily snapped.

"Yes ma'am," said Dick.

He put his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her legs in. She rested her hands on her baby-bump and smiled. Only one more month... and they'd have their own little Robin...

* * *

_**...YEAR 2023...MARCH 6TH...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD...GOTHAM CITY...**_

The wails of 8-month-old Mary Sindella Grayson filled the Grayson house-hold.

"Zee... I gotta go to work tomorrow, you mind?" 23-year-old Dick asked.

"I gave birth to her! You go!" Zatanna said, curling up in the duvet.

Dick sat up and got out of bed. He walked down the hall and into Mary's room. He snapped the light on. Mary was standing up, supporting herself by gripping the railing of her crib and balling her eyes out. The little girl's eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was wide.

"C'mere, my little Robin," said Dick.

As soon as she heard her father's voice, Mary opened her big blue eyes. Dick picked her up and held her close, stroking her raven-hair. The baby's cries quieted to a whimper.

"What was it, Mary?" Dick asked her, gently bobbing her as she rested her head on his shoulder "Did you have a nightmare? I _hate_ nightmares..."

Dick gently held Mary away so he could see her face, they stared into each other's sapphire-eyes.

"I promise you'll never experience that kind of trauma," he said, holding her against his chest "I'll always be there for you,"

Someone's slender fingers slid under Mary and took her from Dick. Zatanna held her baby to her chest, looking sweetly at her child.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Dick said.

"I felt awful that I _forced _you to take care of our little Robin," said Zatanna "And I felt like a bad mother for not _wanting _to take care of her,"

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close with their daughter in her mother's arms.

"You're an _amazing _mother, Zatanna Grayson! I couldn't have _preyed _for a better mother for my child and wife for me," said Dick "I'm glad half of Mary is you,"

Zatanna looked at him with sparkling neon-blue eyes. Mary sniffles and snuggled down.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2025...MAY 11TH...NEW GOTHAM CENRAL PARK...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

25-year-old Dick had the day off work. He was a homicide detective. 2-year-old Mary was on his shoulders with his jacket hanging off her by the hood on her head. Dick held Mary's bare feet as she patted his raven-hair with her tiny hands. Zatanna carried Mary's red backpack that had black rubber that covered the seems, yellow straps that went over her shoulders and had Tim Drake's 'R' emblem on it, above the extra pocket (that contained Mary's Justice League action figure collection). Mary was cackling her head off as her father bounced her up and down.

"Stop it, Richard. She'll pee," said Zatanna, taking Dick's jacket off her.

"No Mommy! More bouncy! More bouncy, Daddy! Daddy! More bouncy, Daddy!" Mary sang, following it with a long stream of cackling "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You heard her, Zee," said Dick, cracking his winning smile.

"Like father like daughter," the Magician said, rolling her eyes.

Zatanna looked at the pure joy in Dick's eyes as Mary cackled.

"Dickie?" Zatanna gently said to her husband.

"Yeah, Zee?" Dick said.

Zatanna put her arms around his sides and kissed him.

"I'm a week pregnant," she said, leaning back as she gripped the sides of his blue t-shirt.

Dick smiled.

"That's great, Zatanna!" he said, putting one hand on her side and kissing her.

"What preg-nant mean?" Mary asked, resting her head on top of Dick's.

Dick took a hold of Mary, lifted her over his head and put her in Zatanna's arms. Mary looked behind her and looked at him with sapphire-eyes.

"It means in a matter of months you'll have a little brother or little sister," said Dick, messing with Mary's raven-hair "What do you think, our little Robin?"

Mary smiled and started jumping in her mother's arms.

"EEK!" Mary squealed "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

* * *

_**...YEAR 2025...DECEMBER 9TH...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

3-year-old Mary sat on the sofa, watching a kiddie show she was obsessed with called Cutie-Cat. It was basically a cat version of _Charlie and Lola. _Dick was tracking down a serial-killer that was planning to kill a yet to be determined homicide detective's family. Mary spilt some juice on her Cutie-Cat t-shirt that she got for her 3rd birthday 6 months ago.

"Oh, Mary," said Zatanna.

Zatanna had been in the kitchen area, washing the dishes (the dishwasher was broken -_stupid technology), _and was keeping an eye on the little Robin. Zatanna walked around the counter, stepped off the tiles and onto the carpet and crossed the room to the sofa. Zatanna felt a small kick and felt her baby-bump. She smiled as she sensed the unborn child's magical ability (in the same manner she sensed Mary's).

"Mommy?" Mary said, standing on the back of the sofa.

Zatanna looked as her daughter balance on the sofa. She lunged forward and grabbed the little Robin before she could escape. Mary squealed and Zatanna balanced her on her hip. Zatanna started tickling the 3-year-old.

"EEK!" Mary squealed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a knock on the door and Zatanna's phone rang. Zatanna put Mary down and checked the caller ID on her phone. It was Dick.

"Hi honey," she said "I thought you were working?"

**"Zee! Thank goodness you're okay! Listen Zatanna, take Mary and go to my dad's place," **Dick instructed.

There was another knock on the door.

"Coming!" Zatanna called "Listen Dick," he addressed her husband "I-"

**"ZEE! THE SIRIAL-KILLER I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TAKE DOWN IS AFTER A HOMICIDE DETECTIVE'S FAMILY! HE'S AFTER YOU AND MARY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF I LOST YOU!" **Dick exclaimed.

"W-what? Dick I couldn't understand you," said Zatanna.

_Knock, knock_

"Coming!" Zatanna shouted "Dick I've gotta answer the door,"

**"ZATANNA! NO!" **Dick shouted.

Zatanna opened the door.

"Hello-"

The greeting was cut short when a pain went into Zatanna's chest. The Magician fell to the floor.

"MOMMY!" Mary shouted.

**"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Dick shouted.

The intruder entered the Grayson house-hold. Mary whimpered and picked up Zatanna's discarded phone.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

**"Mary? MARY RUN! HIDE IN YOUR SECRET HIDING PLACE WHERE ME AND MOMMY CAN NEVER FIND YOU!" **Dick shouted.

The intruder grabbed Mary's arm and lifted her above the ground. He grabbed the phone and spoke...

"Nothing ever happened to me that would turn me insane. NOTHING! But I still failed the mandatory police psychological exam... You. You saw your own family's murders and, since then, have been kidnapped and beaten in order to be held for ransom! How could you pass your psychological exam? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE SUCH A PUT-TOGETHER LIFE! A WIFE, DAUGHTER, FATHER, FRIENDS, BROTHER AND A CHILD ON THE WAY! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF IT!" the intruder shouted.

He smashed Mary onto the floor and her arm broke.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DAAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mary screeched.

**"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" **Dick shouted.

A police-car drove up outside. The intruder released Mary and ran.

XxX

Dick saw his front door was open and ran inside. Zatanna was on the floor, slowly bleeding out.

"NO!" Dick shouted.

He turned Zatanna onto her back and began CPR.

"MARY!" he called.

Mary, crying her eyes out, ran into the room with her arm bent the wrong way. Zatanna's blood started to soak Dick's hands and he got his phone out to call for help...

* * *

**_...YEAR 2025...DECEMBER 10TH...A FEW HOURS LATER...NEW GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL...NEW GOTHAM CITY..._**

Zatanna was taken into surgery immediately. Dick sat in the waiting room. Mary, with her broken arm in a plaster and sling, sat next to him.

"Daddy?" Mary said in a quiet voice "Will Mommy and my brother or sister be okay?"

Dick looked at her with worried eyes.

"I don't know, my little Robin," he said "I... I don't know!"

Dick put his head in his hand and tears began to fall. He heard footsteps and looked up. A 50-something-year-old Bruce Wayne with a cane and a 50-something-year-old Selina Kyle-Wayne was standing in front of him.

"Dad? Selina?" Dick said.

"Hello son," said Bruce.

"Gwamma? Gwampa? What you doing here?" Mary asked.

"Oh Mary!" Selina couldn't contain herself.

She wrapped Mary in a hug and fussed over her (more than usual, I mean). Bruce sat next to Dick and put his hand on his son's knee.

"Did the doctors tell you anything?" Bruce asked.

"No..." Dick croaked "But it doesn't look good,"

Dick looked at Mary, who was getting tired of being fussed over. The way she was pouting was so much like Zatanna. Tears began to fall again and Bruce put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mr Richard Grayson?" a doctor said.

"Y-yeah?" Dick answered.

"We're still operating but... in order to save both your wife's life and your unborn child's life your child had to be delivered early through C-section," said the doctor.

"W-wha?" Dick stammered.

"Mr Grayson," a nurse handed him a blue bundle "This is your son,"

Dick uncovered the baby's face and his heart stopped.

"Oh. My. Word," he said, holding the baby boy.

"Daddy? Who that?" Mary asked, sliding down from Selina's arms and going to her father.

"Mary," said Dick, in a hoarse voice, picking Mary up and sitting her on his lap "This is your baby brother-"

"My baby brother or baby sister was meant to come next _month _not now!" Mary protested.

"In order to help your mommy get better your baby brother had to come early," Dick looked at the baby boy and saw the baby's neon-blue eyes, they reminded him of Zatanna and what she wanted to name the baby if it was a boy "This is your brother, Giovanni John Grayson,"

"Gi-o-van-na," Mary said.

"You should just call him Baby Gee," said Dick.

"Mr Grayson?" the doctor returned "We've had to put your wife in a medically induced coma,"

Dick's heart stopped. The love of his life may never meet their son...

"Dad?" Dick said.

"Yes, Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Can you and Selina watch Mary for a little bit? I need to do something," Dick said.

"What?" Selina asked.

"I'm a homicide detective... I have to get the culprit of the murder I've been working on," Dick said.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2025...DECEMBER 11TH...THE NEXT EVENING...ABANDONED WAREHOUSE...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Detectives Grayson and Yin walked behind the crates. The sirial-killer, Killer Cop (terrible Killer Crock pun), was working at a desk. Yin saw her partner reach for his gun.

"Grayson," she hissed.

They both took their guns, stepped out from behind the crates and pointed their guns.

"Samuel Louise," Yin said "You are under arrest for the murders of more families than I can name,"

"And the attempted murder of Zatanna and Mary Grayson," said Dick.

"That psychological exam said I was crazy," Louise said "BUT I'M NOT!" he shouted.

"You've killed 15 _innocent _families! Do you really think you're _sane!?" _Dick exclaimed.

Louise grabbed his gun and fired. Yin went down with a bullet in her shoulder. Louise aimed at Dick. Dick pulled his trigger...

Louise went down...

Bullet in the heart...

Dick broke his promise to his father...

His promise never to kill...

But it was for self-defense!

**(The reason Dick's partner is called Yin is because in The Batman, Batman works with a cop called Ellen Yin)**

* * *

_**...YEAR 2025...DECEMBER 20TH...NEW GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Dick held Baby Gee in his arms with Mary on his lap. They sat next to Zatanna's bed. The Magician lay in bed with an IV in her arm.

"Oh Zee," Dick said "Please wake-up and meet our son,"

"Please Mommy?" Mary asked "My arm aches and you always kiss it better,"

Baby Gee slept soundly. But he stirred as if he knew what was wrong. There was another stir and Dick looked to his wife. She opened her eyes and looked at him then at herself.

"I'm pretty sure I was 8 months pregnant," said Zatanna "So where's my baby?"

"Here," Dick passed the 10-day-old to his mother "This is Giovanni John Grayson,"

Zatanna took the child in her arms... tears streamed from her eyes.

"Baby Gee!" she said, nuzzling her nose to the baby's forehead "W-what a-about the- the sirial-killer?"

Zatanna looked at Dick. His head was bent down.

"I- I shot him," said Dick "In self-defense..."

Zatanna looked at him. He seemed sorry for what happened and it was in self-defense.

"Okay, Dickie," she said "He'll never hurt another person again,"

Dick looked up at her.

"I love you, Dick," said Zatanna "And nothing can change that,"

Dick smiled at her. He sat Mary on the bed, stood up, bent down and kissed Zatanna. When they pulled away Zatanna had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Zee?" Dick asked.

"I'm... I'm just..." she nuzzled her baby "I'm just so happy. I have a wonderful husband, beautiful daughter and now an adorable son,"

Dick smiled, sat next to Zatanna, kissed her forehead, ruffled Mary's raven-black hair and stroked Baby Gee's few wisps of raven-hair.

"You're right, Zee," he said "I love you, Zee,"

Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder and looked at her family. If only her own father was there...

* * *

_**...YEAR 2027...AUGUST 9TH...THE SECOND GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD (THEY MOVED AFTER THE SIRIAL-KILLER INCIDENT)...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Dick, age 27, was sitting in the conservatory at the back of his house with his partner. Ellen Yin, age 26, had come round to go over a case they were working on. 1-year-and-8-month-old Baby Gee sat on the other side of the room, scribbling on a piece of paper Dick had ripped from his work notepad.

"Yin. You want to arrest the girlfriend? She has a concrete alibi," Dick said.

"I ain't sure if it was the girlfriend," said Ellen "It could have been the wife or the mistress,"

"Couldn't Ted Barkwood make up his mind? Was he happy with his wife or not?" Dick said.

"This coming from a past playboy?" Ellen said, sipping some tea.

"I'd never cheat on Zatanna!" Dick said.

"Not what I meant," said Ellen "Mmm! This is good tea, where you get it?"

"I dunno. Zee's the one who drinks it," said Dick "I'm more of a coffee person,"

Dick looked out the window at his wife. Zatanna was doing some gardening while Mary swung on her swing, cackling.

"Earth to Grayson," said Ellen "Stop checking-out your wife and help figure out who killed Ted Barkwood,"

"His neighbor," said Dick, still looking at Zatanna as she pulled out some weeds "Barkwood moved the fence that separated their properties so it looked like he had more than he did, they argued and things got rough," he turned to Ellen "My guess is we'll find the _fence post _that impaled him in the neighbor's shed,"

Ellen stared at him.

"I'll go get a search warrant," she said.

"Do call and confirm I'm right," said Dick, standing up.

Ellen gulped down the last of the tea and walked out the conservatory. Dick picked up Baby Gee. He kicked his legs then pouted. The 1-year-old had been born with poor leg-support and he couldn't stand up for very long, he was planned to have crutches when he was older. He currently crawled around the house or would sit in a wheelchair when they went out.

"Hey there, my little Magician," Dick said to his son "Let's go outside and see Mommy and Mary, eh?"

"Ogee, Dadda," Baby Gee said in his tiny voice.

XxX

Dinah, Oliver, Barry and Diana stood in front of the Grayson house-hold. The 4 heroes looked at their 5th **(guess who!)**.

"This is where she lives?" the 5th said.

"Yeah," said Barry "Don't be nervous. She's got a good life,"

They walked up the garden path and knocked. The 5th felt like he was about to pass-out. There was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. When Dick opened the door, the 5th couldn't believe he was the same scrawny, 13-year-old, Boy Wonder from the day at the Cave. Dick's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you ain't here to end my marriage," Dick said, taking into account who the 5th person was.

The past members of the Justice League laughed.

"Good to see you too, Dickie-bird," said Barry.

Dick smiled.

"C'min," Dick said, stepping out of the way "Zee's in the garden. She's got Mary and Baby Gee with her, though,"

"One question," said the 5th "How are you the 13-year-old I forbade Zatanna from even thinking about?"

"Things change," said Dick.

The 5th sighed and followed his friends through the house.

XxX

Zatanna carefully planted the final aster (her's and Dick's favourite flowers -it reminded them of their youth) and looked at her handiwork. Baby Gee was sitting next to her. When his mother lent back on her legs, Baby Gee crawled onto her lap. Zatanna heard someone walk up behind her. Mary cartwheeled in front of her and stood in front of Zatanna.

"Mommy, who's that man behind you?" the little Robin asked.

Zatanna looked behind herself and almost fainted.

"D-d-d-d-" the Magician stammered "Dad?"

"Hello Zatanna," said Zatara "I've missed you,"

Zatanna gently pushed Baby Gee off her lap and stood up. Baby Gee and Mary looked at their mother in confusion. Zatanna looked at her father before crying and hugging him.

"I've missed you, too, Daddy!" she cried.

Dick picked up both his children and walked away.

"Who's that man, Daddy?" Mary whispered.

"Woohee?" Baby Gee asked.

"Kids," said Dick, gently holding them tighter "That's your mommy's daddy. He's _your _other grandpa,"

"_Another _grandpa?" Mary asked "How many do we have?"

"I had one before your Grandpa Bruce, the one before Grandpa Bruce was called John. Your mommy's daddy is called Giovanni, remember; that's why Baby Gee's name is Giovanni," said Dick.

Zatanna took Zatara's hand and led him over to Dick, Baby Gee and Mary.

"Dad," she said "This is your granddaughter, Mary Sindella Grayson. And this is your grandson, Giovanni John Grayson,"

"Hello Grandpa Giov-ni!" Mary sang.

"Mary can't pronounce Giovanni properly," said Dick "That's why we call _our _Giovanni; Baby Gee,"

"Hiplo!" Baby Gee exclaimed.

"That's his version of hello," said Zatanna.

"It's good to meet you both," Zatara said.

Baby Gee started giggling for no reason.

"Me want swing!" Mary suddenly said, wriggling "FREEDOM!" she shouted.

Dick put her on the ground. The little Robin sprinted to her swing, summersaulted onto it and began swinging. Baby Gee suddenly started crying from laughter and Zatanna took him. She looked over her baby's shoulder to see some leafs had gone down his t-shirt, tickling his back and making him laugh. Zatanna took the leafs out and Baby Gee calmed down. Zatara smiled at the exploits of his daughter's family.

XxX

"So how did you get Nabu to let you go?" Dick asked his father-in-law.

The adults were having a drink in side while Mary and Baby Gee watched Cutie-Cat. Dick was just having coffee while Zatara and Zatanna had that tea Ellen loved so much.

"Me and Fate made a deal," said Zatara "He'll release me every so often, a few times a year, and I'll stop struggling against his control,"

"That's great Dad," said Zatanna "Now you'll get to see Mary and Baby Gee grow-up,"

"Oh Zatanna," Zatara shook his head "I forbade you from thinking of a certain Bat and you marry him and have his kids,"

Zatanna smiled.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," said Zatanna, taking Dick's hand "And Dick's one heck of a husband to me and a great father to our kids,"

"I'm honored you named your son after me," said Zatara.

"It's a Grayson family tradition to name your kids after one another, to honor each other and to remind us to stick together as a family, the Graysons are... _were _a close-knit group. I'm named after my Uncle Rick," said Dick "My cousin was named after my dad," Dick smiled, sadly.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to them," said Zatara "It's good to see Zatanna happy. I was so worried what could have happened to her. It's good to see she found her way without her father,"

"I won't lie, Dad. There were times I missed you so much I wouldn't get out of bed," said Zatanna "That is until Richard came in and pulled me out of bed, sometimes literally,"

Zatara smiled as his daughter and son-in-law laughed together. He chuckled.

"Daddy?" Mary's innocent voice asked, tugging her father's trouser leg.

"Yes, Mary?" Dick said.

"Can me and Baby Gee have choc-ices?" she asked, sapphire-eyes big and pleading "Please, Daddy, please?"

Dick looked to Zatanna, who shrugged and nodded. Dick took Mary's hand and led her over to the kitchen area of the front room.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2029...MARCH 29TH...WEST HOUSE-HOLD...CENTRAL CITY...**_

Will West, age 7, opened the front door. He was immediately tackled by Mary Grayson, age 6 (yet to turn 7). They rolled on the floor and laughed hysterically. Wally West, age 31 (yet to turn 32), walked in to see his youngest son being pinned by his best friend's daughter. Wally opened the door to let in the rest of the Graysons.

"Hey you guys," he said as Zatanna and Dick (both age 29) walked in.

Giovanni, age 2 (yet to turn 3), (who now detested the name Baby Gee) was asleep in his mother's arms.

"You good to go?" Dick asked.

"It only takes me a second to get in my," Wally looked down at his son "Lash-fay niform-u-ay,"

"Huh?" Zatanna questioned.

"Hi guys!" said Artemis.

Artemis West, age 30 (yet to turn 31), walked in with her 3rd son, Lenny West age 9, (yet to turn 10) tagging behind.

"Hey Artemis," Dick and Zatanna greeted.

"Thanks for helping me watch Mary and Baby Gee," Zatanna thanked.

"Giovanni!" Giovanni protested (unlike his sister Giovanni had no problem with pronouncing his name).

"Thanks for helping me watch Cameron, Miranda, Rachel, Amistad, Lenny, Benjy and Henry," said Artemis "Why did we all have so many kids?"

"I only had 2," said Zatanna, indignantly "And so do Kaldur and Raquel,"

Despite Amistad not being Kaldur's biological son, Kaldur loved him just as much.

"Take it from me, your friend who has had 4," said Artemis "Don't have anymore!"

There was another knock on the door. Artemis answered and the Kents walked in (M'gann and Conner were now physically about 19 but, according to their faked birth certificates, they were both 29).

"Hey you guys!" she said.

"Hi!" M'gann chirped, holding 5-year-old Miranda's hand.

"Thanks for not going on the..." Conner paused "Ission-may... to look after the kids,"

"Yeah well," said Artemis "Zatanna's helping,"

"Zatanna!" M'gann exclaimed, hugging the Magician "I've rarely seen you since you gave up being a..." M'gann released Zatanna and whispered "a uper-hero-say..." she smiled, her voice returning to normal volume "to raise Mary and Giovanni,"

"Megan, we see each other all the time," said Zatanna, rolling her eyes.

"You could always return to the Ustice-jay Eague-lay if you want," said M'gann.

"I'm happy being a full-time mom, Megan," said Zatanna.

M'gann bent down to her son, Cameron's, level.

_"Remember. Don't show the other's your super-strength, Cameron," _said M'gann in her son's head.

_"Yes, Mom. I know Mom," _said Cameron.

Cameron was amongst the few children of the Justice League that knew what their parents did as a second job. The others were Amistad Ervin, Henry and Benjy West (since both had developed super-speed but found no interest in being super-heroes) and his sister, Miranda, had developed telepathy when she was 4.

_"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Good luck on your mission!" _Miranda happily said in her family's heads.

_"Miranda Marie Kent. Didn't we tell you not to enter people's minds without permission?" _Conner scolded.

"Sorry Daddy," Miranda said, aloud.

"Hello everyone," said a calm voice.

"Hi Kaldur," said his friends in unison.

"Hi Uncle Kal!" said the kids.

Rachel Ervin walked into the room and joined her friends.

"Hello!" said Raquel, happily "Good to see you all,"

"She's strangely up-beat," said Dick.

"Her latest book just became number 1 on the best-sellers list," said Kaldur.

"Congratulations, Raquel," said Zatanna.

"C'mon," said Wally, anxiously rubbing his wedding band that contained his air-compressed Flash uniform "We have somewhere to be,"

XxX

At the Watchtower, the Justice League prepared to go off-world.

"You think Artemis and Zatanna will be able to handle _all _the kids at once?" Superman A.K.A Conner asked.

"One's a magician and the other was trained by mercenaries..." said Flash A.K.A Wally "I think they'll survive,"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" said Nightwing A.K.A Dick "But, even without training, our kids are still _our _kids, they obviously inherited some skills,"

"Particularly Mary," said Aquaman A.K.A Kaldur "She reminds me of an 11-year-old Boy Wonder who couldn't sit still,"

Nightwing smirked, knowing Aquaman was referring to the day they first met.

"Rachel's pretty mellow," said Flash "Kinda like you,"

"Our kids are defiantly our kids," said Superman.

"Ready to go punch the crud out of some intergalactic criminals?" Rocket A.K.A Raquel asked.

"We are," said Miss Martian A.K.A M'gann.

"I'm itching for some action," said Wonder Woman A.K.A Cassie "Hey... What about Redbeak?"

"Tim's, uh, he and Stephanie..." Nightwing stammered "You know, they're trying,"

Tim had married the New Gotham vigilante known as the Spoiler A.K.A Stephanie Brown, well, Stephanie Drake now.

"Oh!" Wonder Woman said, surprised "Oh well. Let's get goin',"

She didn't admit it because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Tim, but she still had feelings towards her ex. But if he and his wife were trying for a family, Cassie would suppress those feelings deep, deep, _deep _down.

XxX

The Justice League's kids were watching an old film called Toy Story 2 (they had already watched Toy Story 1). Mary watched with her full attention. She automatically bit into a cookie, Zatanna quickly pushed her daughter's hands down before she bit her fingers. Giovanni was curled up as he watched. Miranda sat next to him with her brother sitting on the back of the sofa behind her. Artemis walked in with juice boxes and a cookie each on a tray. Zatanna helped pass them around and wondered if giving Mary 2 cookies in a row was a good idea (couldn't help it if M'gann made to many again, she did own a bakery called Kent Cakes). Artemis took Zatanna by the arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Zee. Why did you give up being a Leaguer?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis... I wanted my kids to always have someone there. In your line of work... someone could die. Dick would never give up being Nightwing so I gave up being the Mistress of Magic. Besides... I _LOVE _being a full-time mom, Artemis," explained Zatanna.

Artemis looked at her best friend, seemingly not believing her.

"So you don't regret quitting? Not even for a second?" Artemis asked.

"Not even for a second, Artemis," said Zatanna.

"Mommy, Auntie Artie! Will stole my cookie!" Mary shouted.

"Did not!" Will protested.

Artemis sighed, already knowing Will probably did steal the cookie in question.

"OW! Mommy! Mary hit me!" Will cried.

"Mary Sindella Grayson!" Zatanna said, walking back into the room.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2030...AUGEST 22ND...DRAKE HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

There was a knock on the door. Stephanie Drake, age 23, answered.

"Hi Dick!" she greeted, warmly "Hi Mary! Hi Giovanni,"

"Hi Aunt Stephanie," said Mary, age 8 "You missed my 8th birthday party last month. It was asterous! Dad-"

"Why don't you tell me over cookies and milk?" Stephanie said.

"Yippee!" Mary cheered.

"C'mere, Baby Gee," said Stephanie, taking Giovanni's hand.

"Giovanni!" Giovanni hissed (age 4).

Giovanni nervously let go of Dick's hand and stepped in beside Stephanie.

"Be good for your aunt, kids," said Dick, age 30.

"Yes Dad," said Mary.

"Yes Daddy," said Giovanni.

Stephanie closed the door and looked at her niece and nephew.

"Time for cookies and milk!" she declared.

"Yay!" the 2 children cheered.

When Tim Drake, age 25, walked down the stairs he saw his wife and his brother's kids.

"Hi, honey," Stephanie said "Did I forget to tell you I'm babysitting Mary and Giovanni?"

"Yes," said Tim, zipping up the duffle bag that contained his Redbeak uniform "Stephanie. You know I need to work,"

"You and your work," said Stephanie, shaking her head.

Stephanie had given up being the Spoiler when she and Tim started trying for a family, to no avail so far.

"Uncle Tim," said Mary "What do you do for a job?"

"I'm an attorney. I'm the kind that deals with lawsuits," said Tim "Speaking of which, I need to go over some things,"

"Okay, sweetie," said Stephanie, passing Giovanni a cookie.

Tim saw how natural Stephanie found taking care of children. He wanted to give her a child. It was all she ever wanted, to be a mother.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2031...OCTOBER 4TH...NEW GOTHAM CEMETERY...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Tim, age 26, looked down at the headstone. Mary, age 9, was standing by her mother while holding her little brother's hand as he lent on his crutches. Giovanni, age 5 (yet to turn 6), squeezed his sister's hand. Zatanna, age 32, had her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Dick, age 31 (yet to turn 32), stood next to his brother. Tim was devastated.

"It's my fault," Tim said "If I had gotten there sooner..."

"Tim," Dick interjected "You _can't _blame yourself,"

"Dick... if it wasn't for me... Stephanie would be alive,"

They looked at the freshly engraved headstone; _STEPHANIE DRAKE, 2007-2031._

Tears started to trail down Tim's face. Stephanie was the daughter of the former super-villain Cluemaster. Cluemaster's enemies found her and held her hostage. Cluemaster tried to track Stephanie down, to redeem himself in the eyes of his daughter, but, when he failed to find her, he enlisted the help of Redbeak, who was also tracking her down. When they located the warehouse Stephanie was in they were too late... When they entered the warehouse they found her dead on the ground, shot in the chest. The worst part was, after the autopsy, they discovered Stephanie was 2 months pregnant, a child they'd never get a chance to meet. Cluemaster, in mourning, blamed himself. But his sadness became anger and he blamed Redbeak and the other Bats.

"Mom..." Mary said "Will Uncle Tim be okay?"

"I hope so, my little Robin," said Zatanna.

"Mommy?" Giovanni asked "Will he?"

"I really do hope so, my little Magician," said Zatanna.

The older Magician went on one knee and hugged both her children, Giovanni's crutches making it a little bit less comfortable.

Up on the hill, in the shade of the tree, Cluemaster A.K.A Author Brown stood. He looked down at the funeral. He had never been close to his daughter but, after ditching the super-villain game, he had tried to redeem himself. If he couldn't, there was no point. Now he had a new drive... to make the people who murdered Stephanie pay! And, to make sure Batman Inc. got what they deserved! He looked at his former son-in-law. Tim was distraught as Dick comforted him.

Later that month, Tim changed jobs from a lawsuit attorney to the kind of attorney that represented the family's of murder victims.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2032...DECEMBER 20TH...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

"I dunno about this Mary," said 7-year-old Giovanni.

"Take risks, Gee!" 10-year-old Mary said.

"Mary! I've only been 7 for 10 days!" Giovanni protested.

It was 00:57 AM. Mary and Giovanni were outside their 33-year-old father's office.

"C'mon Giovanni! Mom and Dad barely ever tell us what Dad does when he's out at night! And Dad's partner doesn't know," said Mary.

"Dad's partner is Ellen, right?" Giovanni said and Mary nodded "Well... Dad's office has a keypad. How do you intend to get in?"

Mary plugged a PDA into the keypad and typed on the PDA.

"Where you get that?" Giovanni asked.

"I made it," said Mary, typing like a texting teenager "Now sssssshhhhh,"

There was a click and the door opened. Mary unplugged her homemade PDA (no one ever discovered where she got the parts for the PDA or how she knew how to make one) and she pushed the door open.

They stepped into the office. There was nothing unusual. Mary scanned the room but, somehow, missed the obvious. Giovanni spotted it though. When he saw he went pale. Giovanni tugged Mary's arm.

"M-M-Mary?" he spluttered.

"Yeah Gee?" Mary said, not looking.

"Mary!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Mary said, still not looking.

"MARY!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Mary exclaimed, finally looking.

The Grayson siblings were both pale. In the open closet, behind glass, were 2 uniforms. One was the original Robin uniform (even though Mary wasn't alive back then, she knew because they were doing super-hero history in her class at school). The other was...

"Why does Dad have the Robin uniform and the _Nightwing _uniform?" Giovanni asked.

"I... I don't know..." said Mary.

Mary had inherited many traits from her father. Her curiosity, energeticness, optimism. Unknown to her she had inherited Dick's detective skills, as well as his intelligence. A lightbulb went off in her head.

"The first case Robin the Boy Wonder ever appeared on was murder of the Flying Graysons, Dad's biological family. Dad was short like me when he was a kid so when he was 9 people thought he was 7, people thought Robin was 7 when he first appeared and that assumption was made by his hight," said Mary "Nightwing appeared in Blüdhaven the same time Dad lived there. The second Robin appeared only a matter of months after Grandpa Bruce took in Jason Todd... and disappeared when J.T was killed when he was caught in a 'bombing',"

"So?" Giovanni said, oblivious to the obvious.

Mary spun her brother around and stared into his neon-blue eyes.

"Giovanni! Don't you get it?" Mary said, smiling with excitement "Dad's-"

"Nightwing," said a voice.

The Grayson siblings spun around to see their parents in the doorway. Zatanna was in her usual sleepwear (Zatanna wore a long, white, nightgown with straps instead of sleeves) Around Dick's left upper arm was a white bandage that had blood seeping through. After a closer look Mary and Giovanni saw Dick was wearing the Nightwing uniform only with the top folded behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" Dick asked, panting.

Zatanna led him across the room and sat him in the desk chair. She undid the bandage and peeled back the cotton. Mary and Giovanni went wide-eyed as they saw the dodgy, pulled out, unfinished stitches sticking out around a hole in their father's arm.

"Kids go to bed," Zatanna said.

"But Mom-" started Giovanni.

Zatanna got on her knees and began treating Dick's bullet wound. The Dark Prince of Blüdhaven had ran from the paramedic that was stitching up the wound so he could go after some runaway thugs. Zatanna pulled out the pulled out stitches and the blood-covered pieces of string fell on the floor. She started clearing out the bullet wound.

"Crap the bullet's still in there!" Zatanna hissed "I'm gonna get the tweezers to pull it out,"

"Fun," Dick said, even with a bullet in his shoulder Dick could be sarcastic.

"Mom? Dad?" Mary said, clutching Giovanni.

Zatanna reached to the First Aid kit open on the floor. She grabbed something that looked like scissors but with blunt edges and bent at the end for grabbing something.

"Kids! Go to bed!" Zatanna insisted.

"Mom?" Mary said, worried.

"Yes! Mary. Your father is Nightwing," said Zatanna "Now bed! We'll discuss this tomorrow morning,"

With this, Mary and Giovanni walked out of the room. But, before they could get out of earshot they heard...

"They were bound to find out sooner or later, Dickie-bird," said by their mother.

"I was hoping not like this!" was said by Dick.

XxX

It was awkward at breakfast later that morning to say the least. Dick was staying home to finish paperwork so he wouldn't have to go in to work that day. Zatanna sat a plate of pancakes in front of Giovanni and Mary before sitting next to her husband.

"Kids... about last night-" the Magician started.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Mary shouted.

The parents cringed.

"It was... a tricky situation. We had no idea _how _to raise you with the knowledge that we're super-heroes so we-" Dick was cut short.

"'We're'?" Giovanni quoted.

"Kids..." Zatanna said "I used to be a super-hero, like your father, but then I got pregnant with Mary and decided I wanted to be a full-time mom,"

"Zatanna," Mary said.

Her parents frowned at her, thinking she was so angry at them she was refusing to call them mom and dad.

"Like the Mistress of Magic?" Mary continued, her parents relaxed "You're a magician, Mom,"

"Like you," said Zatanna.

"WHA?!" Giovanni and Mary exclaimed.

"Kids. You were born with magical abilities. Like me, you 2 are what is known as Homo Magi," explained Zatanna "You _both _have magic powers that you can access by talking backwards,"

The Grayson siblings were silent.

"What about the Justice League?" Giovanni piped in.

"Giovanni!" Mary hissed.

"You've met them all," said Dick "Your aunts and uncles,"

Mary and Giovanni's jaws dropped.

"What?" Mary asked.

"So who's who?" Giovanni asked.

"Your uncle Conner is Superman. Your aunt Megan is actually called M'gann M'orzz and she's Miss Martian. Your uncle Kal is Aquaman. Your aunt Raquel is Rocket. Your aunt Artemis is Tigress. Your uncle Wally is the Flash. Your aunt Cassie is Wonder Woman. Your uncle Tim is Redbeak," said Dick "M'gann's uncle is really called J'onn J'onzz and is Martian Manhunter. Doctor Fate..." Dick bit his lip.

Zatanna took his hand.

"Doctor Fate is your grandfather, Giovanni Zatara," said Zatanna "And your Grandpa Bruce is Batman,"

At this, Giovanni and Mary did a spit-take.

"GRANDPA BRUCE IS BATMAN?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Your aunt Barbara is Batgirl," said Dick "And I think that's it. Hawkman and Hawkwoman retired. Green Arrow's retired from protecting Star City so Red Arrow's protecting it with Cheshire. Black Canary's retiring all together because Johanna has the canary-cry,"

Johanna Queen was Black Canary and Green Arrow's daughter.

"Diana has returned to Themyscera for the Summer," said Zatanna "The Green Lanterns are off-world. Icon is sticking to protecting Dakota City. Clark's done with the super-hero game and has moved back to Smallville with Lois,"

"Is that all the Leaguers, past and present?" Dick asked.

Zatanna rubbed her temples.

"We're probably forgetting someone but, oh well," said the Magician.

"Does everyone else know?" Mary asked.

Zatanna and Dick exchanged looks.

"You were the only ones who didn't know. Everyone else found out when a super-power appeared," said Dick.

"Everyone else has super-powers!?" the Grayson siblings exclaimed in unison.

"Yep," said Zatanna.

"What does this mean for us?" Giovanni asked "Do we go into the hero game or what?"

Their parents exchanged looks.

"If you want," said Dick "The positions of Robin and Zatara are open,"

Mary and Giovanni exchanged looks and smiled.

"Asterous," they murmured together.

"I'll call Wally and the others," said Dick, standing up "It's time to reinstate the Young Justice project,"

"Young Justice?" Mary whispered to Giovanni, who shrugged.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2033...JANUARY 10TH...WATCHTOWER...OUTTA ATMOSPHERE...**_

The Justice League stood with their children in the meeting room. They patiently waited for their leader and his children.

**Recognized: Robin, C-0-1**

**Nightwing, 0-1**

**Zatara, C-0-2**

As soon as the Grayson siblings saw the Watchtower... Wow, was an understatement. Giovanni was training to be the second Zatara so, when he got a leg-support spell down, he could fight crime. Mary was training to be the 4th Robin under the wing of Redbeak.

"Hey guys," said Will, age 10.

"Hi Wilma," said Giovanni.

Will frowned at his best friend's little brother. Everyone except Henry West, Lenny West, Benjy West and Miranda Kent were there.

"Well kids," said Flash "You ready to see the Cave? It's where you'll train and operate as a Team,"

"How come Miranda can't join?" Cameron asked, defending his sister.

"She's... not quite ready," said Miss Martian.

"Auntie Megan is green," stated Giovanni, only just noticing "That's so weir-"

Nightwing put a hand over his son's mouth.

"Sorry, M'gann," said Nightwing.

Miss Martian smiled.

"It's okay, Nightwing," said the Martian.

"Well c'mon," said Wonder Woman "The Cave awaits,"

XxX

They walked through the airlock and into the high-ceilinged, glass walled, training/monitor room. The Team looked around the place.

"This is..." Mary breathed.

"Asterous," said the rest of them.

"Everyone," Nightwing said, getting the awestruck Team's attention.

They all turned to look at the Justice League.

"While you'll all train under a mentor in your own cities, you'll also train together here," Nightwing began "Red Tornado will be your supervisor, he'll keep an eye on you all while you're all off the clock. Wonder Woman will be your Team trainer. I'll deploy you on missions, _covert_ missions. Do you understand?" they all nodded "Good. Kids... welcome to the Young Justice Team,"

All the kids suppressed the urge to squeal.

* * *

**...READ FUTURE AND PAST CLASH 1 BEFORE CONTINUING...**

_**...YEAR 2036...JULY 7TH...WAYNE MANOR...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

There was a buzz as Zatanna, age 36 (yet to turn 37), walked past the door. The Magician pressed the button and the front gates of Wayne Manor opened. In an instant there was a knock on the front door. Zatanna opened it up and Wally (age 38, yet to turn 39) and Will (age 14) sped in.

"Hi Aunt Zee," said Will.

"Hi Will, hey Wally," Zatanna greeted "The party's in the-"

"I know," said Will "I can find it myself," and he sped off.

"Good luck," said Wally "Ya gonna need it!" and he sped off, out the door and back to Central City.

XxX

"Happy B-day, M.G," said Will, passing the red-wrapped present to his girlfriend.

"Oh! Thanks, baby," said Mary, putting her hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Blah!" 10-year-old (yet to turn 11) Giovanni said.

"You'll change your mind _very _soon, Gee," Mary said.

"You _had _to say that?" Giovanni groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Will walked over to his best friend, 15-year-old M'att Th'hoo Miller A.K.A Boy Martian the half-human son of J'onn J'onzz.

"Sup, Mattie-boy?" Will asked.

"Hey Will," said M'att.

"Something wrong?" Will asked.

"...I like this girl in my Spanish class," M'att reluctantly said.

"Ooh!" Mary sang, appearing next to Will and taking his hand.

"But-"

"I hate that kind of 'but'," said Will and Mary sneakily kicked the back of his knee.

"But I've sensed her mind. She'd never accept me for, you know, who I... or rather, _what _I really am," said M'att.

Will patted M'att's arm.

"Don't worry, Mattie-boy. I'm sure you'll find a great girl who'll love you for you one day," said Will "Besides, high school relationships rarely work out,"

"We're in high school," Mary pointed out "There something you want to talk about, 'baby'?"

Will rubbed the back of his head. Luckily he was rescued by the emotional, energetic, lovable Miranda Kent.

"Happy Birthday, Mary!" Miranda said, enveloping Mary in a hug.

"Room... going... dark," Mary wheezed.

"Here's your present," Cameron said, passing it "Mom and Miranda wrapped it,"

"In a twist Cameron figured out what to get you," said Miranda "Whatever you do, don't do that Bat thing where you guess what it is,"

Mary shook it by her ear.

"Lock-picks?" she said, opening the small, powder-yellow, box "Oh look! I'm right!"

"Uh, guys? Mary's the Girl Wonder, she already has lock-picks," pointed out Will.

"Yeah but these are ones anyone can buy from a magic shop so you can use them in your civilian identity," said Cameron.

"Cool. Thank you my 3/4 alien friends," said Mary.

Mary and the rest of the Team hung around, having fun, until...

"I'm bored!" Will proclaimed.

"Same here," said Mary.

"I know!" said M'att and he set up a mind-like but didn't include Will or Mary.

"So what are we gonna do?" Will asked.

Cameron grabbed Will and Miranda grabbed Mary. The brother and sister pushed the couple into a closet.

"Have fun!" Cameron said, smiling.

"And you're meant to be 16!" Will shouted through the door.

"I os t'nod tnaw ot raeh s'tahw gnineppah ni taht tesolc," said Giovanni, shaking his head.

The spell took affect and they no longer were able to hear Mary and Will's shouts to let them out.

XxX

Will and Mary lent against the back of the closet and slid down to the ground. Will absentmindedly looked at the bored games.

"Of course," said Will, shaking his head.

"What, baby?" Mary asked.

"The World's Greatest Detective/your grandpa has a Who Done It game," said Will.

"Oh yeah. Dad said him and Grandpa Bruce used to play, then he, Grandpa and Jason Todd would play but..." Mary brought her knees to her chest, lent her crossed arms on top of her knees and rested her head on her arms "But they haven't played since J.T died,"

Will couldn't help but notice how beautiful his girlfriend was when depressed. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Your amazing," said the speedster/archer.

"Your dang right I am," said Mary, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mary looked up and kissed Will's cheek. They had been dating about 2 months and were yet to straight up make-out. Will wrapped his arms around her waist, bent down, tilted his head and slid his lips with Mary's. The Girl Wonder closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Will's neck, tilted her head and kissed back.

"If your dad were to open the door right now, I would be _so_ dead," said Will.

Mary softly cackled and kissed him, making him lean against the tower of bored games.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2037...SEPTEMBER 21ST...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" 15-year-old Mary complained.

37-year-old Dick (yet to turn 38) helped his oldest to the living room sofa. A gangster had slashed Robin the Girl Wonder's ankle, leaving Mary Grayson with a bandage and crutches for the next few weeks, as well as leaving Robin out-of-commission for a while. Mary slumped on the sofa, pouting.

"When can I get back out there?" Mary asked her father.

"3 weeks at the least," said Dick, sitting in the armchair.

"Urrrrrg!" Mary groaned.

Dick patted her knee. Giovanni, age 11 (yet to turn 12), walked down the stairs and saw his pouting sister.

"What's wrong, sis?" he asked "You look like Mom when Dad irritates her,"

"Hey!" Dick protested.

Mary bat-glared at her brother. She was not in the mood for dealing with her brother.

"Giovanni," hissed Mary "Get lost,"

"Mary!" Dick said.

"You suck!" Giovanni shouted at his sister.

"Giovanni!" Dick said.

Giovanni headed back up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Mary," Dick said "Just because you feel bad _doesn't _give you the right to be a jerk to everyone else,"

Mary humphed and scowled at the floor.

"Whatever, Dad," she said.

Dick shook his head, stood up and went upstairs.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2038...DECEMBER 24TH...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

13-year-old Giovanni sat on the living room sofa. He sighed. 39-year-old Zatanna walked through the front door, lugging 5 large bags that were stuffed with food.

"Giovanni, honey, do you mind helping me out?" the older Magician asked.

Giovanni got up and walked onto the kitchen tiles.

"What do you need, Mom?" Giovanni asked.

"Well... we're having all the Leaguers, past and present, for Christmas dinner. That includes several speedsters, Catwoman, Young Justice, Cheshire, Sword-Swipe, Johanna Queen and so on," listed Zatanna "Give me a hand?"

Sword-Swipe was the codename of Lion Harper, she got her skills with swords and other weapons from her mother, Cheshire.

"Like I could do anything helpful, I mean look at me!" Giovanni exclaimed.

Zatanna put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"What do you mean, Gee?" she asked.

"I'm useless!" Giovanni exclaimed "I can't even stand up on my own!"

Zatanna was taken back. Giovanni never complained like this before.

"Giovanni... who told you that?" the older Magician asked.

Tears formed around the bottom of Giovanni's neon-blue eyes. He gulped and stretched the neck hole of his t-shirt. Zatanna gasped. There was a large, sickening, blackish-purple bruise.

"Giovanni... Baby Gee... What happened?" Zatanna asked, seeing fingerprints in the bruise "Who. Did. This. To. My. Baby?"

Tears spilled and he hunched over.

"Some guys," he said, quietly.

"How long has this been going on?" Zatanna asked.

"A- a few months," Giovanni said, lifting the bottom of his t-shirt to reveal another sickening bruise only this one had the print of a shoe.

"How old are they?" Zatanna asked.

"...Some are 15, others 16 and the oldest is 17," said Giovanni, crying.

"When is this happening?" Zatanna asked, cupping her son's cheek.

Giovanni thought it over.

_"Everyday on my way to the bus stop from school," _Giovanni thought.

"During recess," he lied.

"Gee. I love you so I_ will _be calling the school when winter break ends," said Zatanna.

Giovanni wiped his nose and headed for the stairs.

"Mom," Giovanni said in a horse whisper "Can you... not tell Dad? Unlike most dads, _my _ dad has a badge and gun,"

Zatanna shook her head at the reference to 39-year-old Dick's job.

"Okay, Gee, I won't," said Zatanna "Happy Holidays, Giovanni,"

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Giovanni said.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2039...JANUARY 7TH...NORTHERN HILL STREET...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

School had been back in session for 2 days. Giovanni headed down to the bus stop. There was a gust of wind and he pulled his unbuttoned duffle coat around himself. Suddenly a 16-year-old slammed him into the wall and punched him in the gut.

"Got my money, Cripple?" the boy asked.

Giovanni shakily shook his head. This guy wanted $50 a day to not beat him up. A 17-year-old picked Giovanni up by the collar of his coat and lifted him up, pinning him to the wall. There were 4 other boys with them, 2 15-year-olds and 2 more 16-year-olds. The 17-year-old pulled back his fist the punch.

"HEY!" someone shouted "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THAT KID!"

They turned around and looked at the 16-year-old girl with red streaks in her raven-black hair. Her sapphire-eyes glared at them with such intensity it was like she was digging a hole in their souls.

"Why don't you go and wait for me around the corner," said the 17-year-old, winking.

"Leave. My. Baby. Brother. _ALONE," _Mary said.

"Huh. Whatever, Doll-face," said the 17-year-old.

"You did _not _just call me 'Doll-face'," Mary hissed "NOW HANDS OFF THE BABY BRO!"

"Reggy? Deal with her," the 17-year-old said.

The first 16-year-old stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"You don't wanna mess with a Grayson," Mary said, cracking her own knuckles.

Reggy punched forward. Mary grabbed his fist, pulled it down and kneed the bully in the gut. Reggy fell to the floor, holding his gut. The other 2 16-year-olds walked forward. They went for a punch. Mary dodged, grabbed the back of their necks and slammed their heads together. One 15-year-old came forward and tried to kick. Mary grabbed his ankle, pulled him off-balance and flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the pavement. The other 15-year-old tried a punch to the gut. Mary grabbed his hand, pulled him closer and his abdomen met her fist before she slammed him into the wall. Mary grabbed the 17-year-old, ripped him away from Giovanni and pinned him high on the wall.

"If you _ever _come anywhere near another kid again, particularly _my _baby brother, you will regret it. Never, _ever, _mess with a Grayson! Never, _ever, _mess with me or Giovanni ever again!" Mary said in a dark voice that would make you think she was _biologically _related to Batman instead of merely legally.

"Who are you?" the terrified 17-year-old spluttered.

"My name is Mary Sindella Grayson. You've been beating-up my brother, Giovanni John Grayson. Our father is a homicide detective, Detective Richard John Grayson. If you come near my baby brother again... I _will _press charges," Mary growled out "Now... Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. You. Son. Of. A. Gun!"

She let go and he ran for the hills, his buddies had already disappeared. Mary put her arm around her brother.

"C'mon, Gee," said Mary "We're going home and _you're _telling Mom and Dad _everything!"_

Giovanni groaned and walked towards the bus stop with his big sister.

XxX

"WHAT?!" Dick exclaimed when his son was finished.

"I- I'm sorry," whimpered Giovanni.

"...Son," Dick said, getting down on one knee and put his hands on his son's shoulders "It isn't your fault," he said, his voice gentle "I'm sorry I yelled but I can't _stand _the thought of someone hurting a member of my family,"

"Mary kicked the crap out of them," said Giovanni.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I only used the basic self-defense moves I learnt when I was 7," said Mary "So there's no chance of it revealing my secret identity of Robin,"

"I'm calling the school," said Zatanna.

"Mom!" Giovanni exclaimed.

Zatanna took the number off the fridge and dialed the number into the phone. Giovanni looked at them, worried. Mary put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Gee," she said.

Giovanni looked at the ground.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2039...JUNE 11TH...NEW GOTHAM COURTROOM...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

"Your Honor, these boys blatantly _beat _my client," said Tim, who was making an exception of what kind of cases he would represent people in.

"Your Honor, Mr Drake has failed to admit that the sister of his client blatantly beat-up _my _clients," said the opposing lawyer "I call to the stand, Mary Sindella Grayson,"

Mary took the oath to tell the truth and all that. She sat down.

"Miss Grayson, please state your name, occupation and relation to the defendant for the court," said Tim.

"Mary Sindella Grayson, I'm currently an intern for Wayne Tech and Giovanni's my baby brother," said Mary.

"Please state, in your own words, what you saw?" asked Tim.

"Well... I was suspecting Gee was being bullied so I followed him. I saw those guys," she pointed to the bullies "and I... well... I took self-defense classes as a kid because of my dad's job and who my grandpa is so I... well... I beat the crap out of them. But I was defending my baby brother! What else was I meant to do?"

It took a while but the court fell silent. Tim warned his brother and his family of what his next move was.

"Your Honor, people of the jury, Giovanni John Grayson is a 13-year-old kid who was just walking to the bus stop from school when he was attacked by these boys," Tim said, pointing to the accused "This has been going on for several months and the result was... Well... see for yourselves,"

A T.V screen turned on the reveal the photos taken of the horrible bruises and injuries that came from the bullying. Giovanni looked down, Zatanna reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Your Honor, I move for these assault charges be dropped and the appeal for a restraining order be dismissed," said the bullies' lawyer "Besides, Mr Drake is not fit to represent Mr Grayson in the aspect that he is the boy's uncle,"

The court murmured. Giovanni looked back at his family, friends, aunts, uncles and both his grandfathers.

"The court will take a short recess while the jury reach a verdict," said the Judge, slamming the hammer "Court dismissed,"

XxX

Outside of the court room, the large group of super-heroes were gathered. Giovanni was nervous but happy. After this, hopefully, no one would think to bully him again!

"You okay, Gee?" Mary asked.

"Isn't this whole thing overkill?" Giovanni asked.

"Not when it comes to_ our_ seriously messed-up family," said Mary, smiling.

Zatanna took her son's hand. Everyone Giovanni knew and loved was there, smiling at him.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2042...MAY 12TH...NEW GOTHAM ACADEMY...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

"Mary Sindella Grayson?" the principal of New Gotham Academy announced.

People clapped as 18-year-old Mary (yet to turn 19), who had outgrown the red-streaks in her hair, walked over and excepted her diploma. Mary shook the principal's hand.

"You've really earned this," said the principal.

Mary smiled and walked off stage.

XxX

Zatanna, age 42 (yet to turn 43), and Dick, age 42 (yet to turn 43), clapped as their daughter took her diploma.

"One kid down, one to go," said Dick.

The 2 looked at their 15-year-old (yet to turn 16) son. Since the bullying got sorted out, the young magician had been happier.

"Think we did a good job?" Zatanna asked her husband.

"Mary's crazy but it's normal, we're secretly super-heroes, crazy," said Dick.

XxX

Mary walked over to her family and friends.

"Hey guys!" she said, smiling widely.

"Congratulations, Mary!" Rachel Ervin, age 21, said.

Rachel hugged her and, in turn, she was hugged by 17-year-old Miranda (Superwoman), 21-year-old Cameron (Super-Ace), 28-year-old Lion (Sword-Swipe), 20-year-old M'att (Man Martian), 17-year-old Benny Smith (formally Batboy, now Batman) and, finally, 19-year-old Will (her dearest Speed Arrow) and Will's brothers, 27-year-old Henry, 23-year-old Benjy (yet to turn 24) and 22-year-old Lenny (yet to turn 23). The adults (by which I mean the original 8 members of the Team) looked on as their children congratulated the former Girl Wonder. M'gann held the hands of 5-year-olds B'enn and J'ill Kent (twins) and Artemis, age 43 (yet to turn 44), held the hand of her one and only daughter, 5-year-old Izzy (who was a week older than the Kent twins). Raquel, age 43 (yet to turn 44), held her son, 3-year-old Dante Ervin, on her hip.

"So... when did we realize we've all gotten old?" 44-year-old (yet to turn 45) Wally said, smirking at his best friend.

"Hilarious, Wally," said Dick, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Dickie-bird," said Wally "Our kids are _graduating! _Tell me you don't feel old?"

"I'm not the one with a 27-year-old son," said Dick.

Wally pouted and Artemis stroked his red hair to comfort her immature husband.

"Mom! Dad!" Mary said, hugging them.

"Congratulations, sweetie," said Zatanna "You've definitely earned your diploma. Miss 'New Gotham Academy's smartest student',"

Mary smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Mary looked exactly like Zatanna did at her age, right down to her wavy hair, with the exception of her sapphire-eyes.

"Thanks," said Mary, she looked past her mother to her father "Sorry for breaking your record, Dad,"

Dick smirked.

"I got over the fact your IQ is 280 while mine is 270 a long while ago," said Dick.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, none of them believing him. Then Will, from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek.

"Congrats, babe," he said.

"You already said that, baby," Mary said.

"C'mon let's take a picture!" Giovanni said, producing a camera from nothing and passing it to his father.

"Alright," said Dick, taking the camera.

The children of the Justice League crowded together, Mary was inevitably wrapped in Will's arms in the middle.

"Say..." Dick thought for a moment.

"Feeling the Aster!" Wally said, making his friend smirk.

"Feeling the Aster!" the younger heroes chorused.

Dick snapped the picture...

* * *

_**...YEAR 2043...NOVEMBER 6TH...NEW GOTHAM ACADEMY...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

"Now, representing New Gotham Academy, Giovanni Grayson," said the announcer.

Giovanni, age 16 (yet to turn 17), walked onto the stage and up to the whiteboard.

"And, representing Keystone City High, Ji-Ji Herbalists," said the announcer.

A blonde girl with milky-blue eyes walked up to the opposing whiteboard.

"Huh... Your cute," stated Giovanni "And your smart?" he raised an eyebrow "Ya got a boyfriend?" he asked with a flirty grin.

"Maybe after I cream you, Grayson," said Ji-Ji.

"I ain't hearing a no," said Giovanni.

"Will the contestants please take their markers," said the announcer, Ji-Ji and Giovanni took their markers "Contestants... here is your question,"

A member of the panel stood up and read out the math question...

"What is pi divided by the square number of the 7 times-tables, then multiply your answer by 5?" the panel member asked.

Both teenagers got to work. Eventually, Giovanni scribbled down his answer, turned around and announced his answer.

"0.320570675!" he said, smiling.

The panel looked at the answer card.

"Correct!" they said.

Dick, age 43 (yet to turn 44), smiled as his son won another math trophy. With what Giovanni lacked physically, he made up for in his IQ of 230 (why were all biological Graysons geniuses?). Zatanna, age 44, smiled. She squeezed her husband's hand. They smiled at each other and remembered how, back when they were teenagers, Dick would always be the only mathlete with a girlfriend supporting him. A photo was taken of Giovanni for the New Gotham Academy trophy case (for one of the trophy cases, anyway).

* * *

_**...YEAR 2046...JULY 4TH...CENTRAL PARK...CENTRAL CITY...**_

Mary, age 22 (yet to turn 23), stood holding 23-year-old Will's hand. The 4th of July fireworks flew up and blew-up, some making pictures of super-hero emblems. When Dark Eagle's and Speed Arrow's emblems appeared, Mary and Will tightened their grips on each other's hands. Will pulled Mary closer and, like a ballroom dancer, twirled her around, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mary slid her arms around his neck.

"I love you, babe," Will said.

"I love you too, baby," Mary said.

"I have a surprise but first you have to close your eyes," said Will.

Mary closed her eyes, a smile plastered on her face. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, velvet, box. He took Mary's left hand off his right shoulder and placed the box in her hand.

"You can open your eyes now," said Will.

Mary opened her eyes and looked at the box. With it balancing on her fingers, Will opened the box to reveal a ring that was a silver band with a black gem that the was encrusted into the band so the little branches of the band that went over the gem was like a cage, the band was designed to look like a tree branch so there was a nature theme of the ring's design.

"Will?" Mary whispered.

Will took the box, went down on one knee and held the box out to her.

"Mary. We've been dating since we were 13, that was basically 10 years ago," Will said "Mary... will you marry me?"

Mary couldn't help but squeal and hop from one foot to the other while clasping her hands together.

"Oh, Will! Yes! Yes!" Mary exclaimed, putting her hand out.

Will took it and slid the ring on her slender finger. They both smiled. Will got up and Mary threw her arms around his neck. Will put his hands on her waist so his hands cupped her side's and the newly engaged couple kissed as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2047...OCTOBER 31ST...THE 4 SEASONS HOTEL...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

It was typical of 24-year-olds Mary and Will to decide to get married on Mary's favourite holiday, Hallowe'en. Everyone was wearing dark clothes with Hallowe'en things thrown in to mix formal with dress-up. Zatanna, for an inside joke, wore a black witch hat and her matching handbag had a broomstick sawn on. Most of the boys had chosen to put in a pair of fangs. The girls just dressed a bit more gothic. The 5th Robin, Lauren Bennett who was 12 and 46-year-old Dick (yet to turn 47) and 47-year-old Zatanna's ward, wore a red dress with an orange devil tail attached to her belt and she had on an orange devil headband with little horns. Will stood at the alter, nervously standing still, struggling not to vibrate. Finally... the doors opened and the organ began playing.

Mary walked in. She wore a grey dress with black straps over her shoulders, black rim around the bottom of the skirt, grey veil that was attached to a black tiara, black-lace gloves that didn't have fingers, black patterns were on the skirt, black gems were around the top of the top. In Mary's hands were roses left in black food-die that were tied together with a lace, pink, ribbon.

Will's heart stopped. Mary got to the alter and passed the bouquet to Rachel, age 26, and the music stopped. Will, his palms sweating, lifted the veil so he could see his unconventional bride. Mary's lips were a deep red. Her eyeshadow was a dark violet. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Will felt like he was that 13-year-old kid who was suffering the bat-glare because he was taking Robin the Girl Wonder out on their first date. But he wasn't that kid anymore. He was a 24-year-old man who was about to marry Dark Eagle the Black Mistress. For the first time, both Will and Mary paid attention during the wedding. Finally... it came.

"William West, do you take Mary Sindella Grayson as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Will said.

"And Mary Sindella Grayson, do you take William West as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Mary said.

"By the power invested in me, by the city of New Gotham, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

They both stepped forward, holding each other's arms so the other's elbows were in the other's palms, and they kissed. Everyone there clapped. They stepped away from each other but held hands.

"I present to you, Mr William West and Mrs Mary Grayson-West,"

The newly married couple smiled at each other.

XxX

Mary stood with her back to her friends. She bent down and threw the bouquet. Mary quickly spun round to see who would catch it. It was caught by Katrina Angeletti, M'att's Italian girlfriend.

"Something you want to ask Kate, Mattie-boy?" Mary called to him as Will pushed the half-Martian towards his girlfriend.

M'att put his hands up in defense. Kate kissed her boyfriend's cheek. The music began and people began dancing. Will took Mary's hand and led his new wife onto the dance floor. Off to the side, a group of 8 friends watched their children who, well, weren't children anymore. Even 12-year-old Lauren got the 14-year-old Jared Buttowski A.K.A Kid Flash #3 to dance.

"Feel old, Dickie-bird?" asked Wally, age 48 (yet to turn 49).

"Do you, Wally?" Dick asked.

"The last few decades have been extravagant," said Kaldur, age 49.

"You're right, Kaldur. The past few decades have been anything but travagant," said Dick.

The group groaned as the 'Dick-tionary' expanded.

"Well... the future awaits," said Conner, who was physically 30-something but cover identity said 40-something.

"Yeah... I wonder what'll happen next?" said 48-year-old Artemis, holding Wally's arm.

The group looked down with peaceful expressions. They all reach for a bear bottle and raised them.

"To..." Dick said "To this, good friends,"

"Yeah," Zatanna agreed "To being good friends!"

"To being good friends!" everyone else said.

They all tipped the bottles so the alcohol poured into their mouths. When they lowered the bottles for air they all laughed together. In an innocent way that would make you think they hadn't seen war at young ages. They laughed... like family.

* * *

**Oh. My. Cheshire! This is the longest piece of fanfic I've ever written! It was meant to go on until Dick passed away so maybe I'll continue with a part 2, maybe. Please review! I beg you! I worked really hard on it! And please vote on my new poll!**


	12. Time Passing part II

**Read Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion before continuing, or hope to catch on.**

* * *

Time Passing part II

* * *

_**...YEAR 2048...MAY 9TH...GRAYSON-WEST HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Zatanna, age 48 (yet to turn 49), and Dick, age 48 (yet to turn 49), knocked on the front door. In a matter of seconds the door was opened. Will, age 25, answered with a 5-month-old baby boy in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Dick, Aunt Zee," he said, the baby boy started squirming "Please. Help me!"

Zatanna took her grandson.

"Hello, little Ricky," she said, bouncing him on her hip "So where's Mary and Tanna?"

"Upstairs," said Will, stepping out of the way "In the twins' room,"

XxX

Mary, age 24 (yet to turn 25), sat in a rocking chair. In her arms was a 5-month-old baby girl. She gurgled and opened her grey eyes, looking at her mother. Mary's husband and parents walked in. Zatanna holding Tanna's twin brother.

"Hi, Mary," said Zatanna.

"Hi Mom, hey Dad," she said.

"Time to go, Mary," said Will.

Mary bit her lower lip, gazing at her daughter.

"Well..." Mary said.

"M.G," said Will "C'mon. This'll be the first time we've gone out since the twins were born,"

Mary sighed, got up and passed the older twin to her father.

"Okay, babe," said Mary "Tanna and Ricky better be okay when I get back,"

"We managed to raise you, didn't we?" Dick said, smiling.

"Meh," said Mary, biting her lip again.

She kissed her children's foreheads before walking out of the babies' room. Zatanna and Dick looked out the window as their daughter and son-in-law got in their car and left. As if knowing their parents were gone, Ricky began crying. Zatanna started bouncing him. Hearing her brother cry, Tanna started up. Dick started rocking her.

"The way Mary was acting... it reminded me of you when we left Mary with the Kents the first night we went out after she was born," said Dick.

Zatanna shoved her husband's shoulder. Dick smiled.

"Wanna swap twins?" Dick asked.

They swapped so Zatanna was holding her granddaughter and Dick was holding his grandson. Their grandchildren were named after their grandparents. Their granddaughter's full name was Zatanna Artemis West and their grandson was called Richard Wallace West.

"So, Zee," said Dick "Do you feel old or young while carrying your grandchild?"

Zatanna frowned. But smiled when Tanna opened her eyes and smiled. Dick gently stroked Ricky's wisps of raven-black and fiery-red hair. The twins snuggled down and fell asleep. Zatanna and Dick put them down in their cribs before the grandparents walked out.

They walked down the hall, heading to the living room, but they couldn't help but notice the pictures. They both smiled at the picture of Mary and her friends the day she graduated from New Gotham Academy. Then there was a picture of her and Will's wedding, the 2 were holding Jackolanterns that had blue flames. Then there was a picture of Mary age 4 and Giovanni age 1 on their Grandpa Bruce's lap. Dick smiled sadly at the picture. Bruce had passed away 2 years before. Zatanna saw what her husband was looking at and squeezed his hand. She knew Dick had trouble when one of his loved-ones died. It had been hard when his uncle, Rick Grayson, had died.

"C'mon, Dickie-bird," she said, gently "Let's go,"

XxX

They sat down on the sofa. Zatanna curled up, resting her head on Dick's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his torso. Dick wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They watched the T.V, it was a documentary about the generations of the Justice League, which included Young Justice.

"Yes," Zatanna said.

"What?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, I feel old," said Zatanna "But I'm happy. I have 2 kids, 2 grandkids and a wonderful husband,"

Dick squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.

"I feel the same," said Dick, then he smiled "Remember how we used to say becoming old was scarier than fighting crime?"

Zatanna laughed, "Yeah. We were cute kids,"

Dick took out an old, rumpled, photo. It was of the original 8 members of the Team 2 years after its founding. Zatanna smiled.

"How are you that same guy with a scrawny build despite being 16?" she asked.

Dick gently kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"I love you," Dick said "Decades after we first meet and you're still the most beautiful person I ever had the luck to see,"

"I love you too, Dickie," Zatanna said "I'll never stop, no matter what,"

Zatanna started to softly hum. Dick joined in and Zatanna started to feel sleepy, but before she fell asleep or before her grandchildren started to cry, Zatanna heard Dick say to her softly...

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're my whole life Zatanna Grayson, if I lost you... life wouldn't be worth living,"

Dick didn't know he would loose her in less than 15 years...

* * *

_**...YEAR 2048...AUGUST 17TH...HALY'S INTERNATIONAL TRAVELLING CIRCUS...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Giovanni, age 21 (yet to turn 22), walked around a circus that had come to town. The name of the circus, Haly's International Travelling Circus, sounded familiar, but how?

Jack Haly walked around the outskirts of the tents. He was very old now and was going to have to retire (or die) soon. Being in New Gotham made him remember the day the Flying Graysons died. The look of horror on Dickie Grayson's face had been horrifying in itself. Jack must have really been loosing it because he could see John Grayson back when he was in his early 20s, only he had crutches and his eyes were a different shade of blue. Some teenagers ran over and, thinking themselves large, pushed the man down. Jack walked over and helped the man up.

"Thanks, man," said the man.

"No problem," said Jack "I'm Jack. Jack Haly,"

"I'm Giovanni," said the man "Giovanni Grayson,"

"'Grayson'?" Jack quoted "Do... Do you know a... a Richard Grayson?"

"Which one?" Giovanni chuckled, his laugh sounding like the Grayson-cackle "My great-uncle? Or my dad?"

Jack felt a wave of emotion hit him.

"I'm... talking about... Dickie Grayson," said Jack.

"Dick Grayson? He's my dad. How'd you know him?" Giovanni asked.

Jack was shocked. Had Dickie lied to his son?

"Well... there was a circus family... the Flying Graysons and-" Jack was interrupted.

"That's it!" Giovanni exclaimed "The name of this circus sounded familiar but I couldn't remember! This was where my dad grew-up!"

Jack smiled. Dickie hadn't lied to his son. Giovanni was simply absentminded.

"Yes," said Jack.

"Man, I gotta start remembering stuff," said Giovanni "My sister, Mary, she remembers everything!"

"You have a sister? Called Mary?" Jack asked.

"Yep. There's also my parents' ward, Lauren," said Giovanni, he stepped around a bit, his crutches rattling.

"So... how, uh, why do you, um..." Jack stammered.

Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"I have crutches because I got poor leg-support. I was born with it," said the Magician.

"Oh..." said Jack.

Then it hit the old ringmaster. If Dickie had 3 kids then he must have a wife.

"So, who's your mother?" Jack asked.

"Her name's Zatanna Grayson," said Giovanni "I'm named after her dad, my grandpa,"

"Oh... it's good to hear Dick had a good life despite what happened to his family," said Jack.

"I know," said Giovanni, then there was a beep from his watch "Oh crud!" he checked his watch "I'm meant to be babysitting my niece and nephew!"

"Dick has grandchildren?" Jack said.

"Yeah," said Giovanni "And if they're anything like their off-the-wall-insane mother, be warned,"

Jack laughed. Then coughed.

"Tell... Tell your father I... I want to see him," the ringmaster said "Before the circus leaves town again,"

"Now that's something I'm _sure _ I'll remember," said Giovanni "Well... I gotta go tame some twins, bye Jack. It was good to meet you,"

With this, Jack watched what could possibly have been the last Grayson he would ever see walk away.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2048...AUGUST 20TH...HALY'S INTERNATIONAL TRAVELLING CIRCUS...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

There was a knock on the trailer door. Jack answered. On the other side of the door was a 48-year-old version of John Grayson, but it could only be...

"Dickie Grayson?" Jack said, joy overwhelming him.

"Hi Jack," said Dick "And it isn't Dickie anymore. It's just Dick now," beside him stood a woman around his age "This is my beautiful love of my life, Zatanna Grayson,"

"Hi," said Zatanna "Our son, Giovanni, said you wanted to see Dick,"

"Yes. Come in, come in," said Jack, stepping out of the way for them to enter.

They sat around the table and Jack made them coffee.

"So, Dick, what do you do now?" Jack asked.

"Well... At first I was a cop, then I was promoted to homicide detective," said Dick "After Dad died, by dad I mean Bruce Wayne, I took over his company, Wayne Tech,"

"We live in Wayne Manor with our daughter, Lauren Bennett, and Giovanni, who's staying with us until he finishes college," said Zatanna "Not to mention Dick's adoptive mother, Selina Kyle-Wayne,"

"It's good to see you happy, despite it all," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Dick, smiling as he took Zatanna's hand.

Jack smiled. If John and Mary could see their son now... they'd be proud. There was a ring and Zatanna answered her phone.

"Hello?... Mary! Hi, honey. How's the twins?... That's great!... Of course me and your _father," _she slapped her husband's arm to get his attention "can babysit. What kind of grandparents would we be if we didn't?... Okay... This Saturday... Okay, love you too!... Bye," Zatanna put the phone down "We're babysitting Ricky and Tanna,"

"I got that, Zee," said Dick.

"Who and who?" Jack asked.

"Our daughter, Mary, has baby twins at home," said Dick "They're named after us,"

"Yep. Our granddaughter is called Zatanna Artemis West and our grandson is called Richard Wallace West," said Zatanna "But, for short, we call Zatanna the Younger, Tanna and we call Richard the Younger, Ricky," said Zatanna.

"If the Flying Graysons could see you now," said Jack.

Dick looked down, smiling sadly.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2050...JANUARY 1ST...GRAYSON-WEST HOUSE-HOLD...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

2-year-olds Ricky and Tanna lay in their mini beds that were on opposite sides of the room. Ricky had raven-black hair with fiery-red showing through and Tanna had raven-black hair with blonde showing through. 24-year-old Giovanni and his girlfriend, Jan, looked in on them. It was 7 in the morning on the first day of the New-Year. 27-year-olds, Dark Eagle and Speed Arrow had some Justice League business in New York so the Magician and his girlfriend were babysitting. Mary and Will weren't even coming back for another week. Dick and Zatanna couldn't have babysat because they had to go to a New Gotham socialite party. Tanna turned in her bed and clutched to her Robin the Girl Wonder plush toy (it wore the second Girl Wonder uniform). Ricky's arm was out of bed as it clung to his plush toy of the second Flash.

"They're so cute!" said Jan.

"Indeed," said Giovanni "We should let them sleep,"

Jan kissed his cheek and they walked away.

XxX

They walked to the living room, admiring the photos on the wall much like Dick and Zatanna did 2 years previous. Giovanni couldn't help but think of Mary's old college roommate when he saw a picture of the 2. In a bizzar twist of fate, J.J (short for Juliet Jefferson) turned out to be a witch. Despite her being 3 years older, Giovanni and J.J had dated for 2 months when he was 18 and she was 21. It hadn't worked out, obviously. They hadn't parted on good terms and no one had heard from her since.

XxX

Jan took his hand and led him onto the sofa. She smiled and chuckled as she playfully put Giovanni's hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders, lent forward and kissed him. Giovanni wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We shouldn't do this with twin 2-year-olds upstairs," said Giovanni.

"Yeah..." said Jan.

Jan kissed him again. Giovanni put his hands on her hips, savoring the kiss, before pushing her away.

"Sorry, Jan," said Giovanni "Maybe later,"

Jan playfully pouted, huffing and folding her arms. Ricky and Tanna padded down the stairs. They held the bars of the railing as they watched their uncle.

"Unka Gee?" Tanna asked.

"Yeah, T?" Giovanni asked.

"We hungy," Ricky stated.

The twins, despite not being telepathic, could somehow read each other's thoughts, it was a twin/Homo Magi thing.

"Alright Rickster," said Giovanni, standing up "C'mon you 2,"

The West twins climbed down the last of the stairs and took hold of the handles of their uncle's crutches. Jan followed them into the kitchen.

The West twins climbed up and into their high-chairs. They fidgeted as they waited for food.

_"They are _totally _speedsters like Will," _thought Giovanni.

Jan put the coffee maker on and put in her favourite flavours, mint and hazelnut. She bent down, crossed her arms and lent her head on her arms as she lent her arms on the counter, waiting for the coffee maker to beep. Giovanni tried to not check her out.

"You gonna tell me what 'Jan' is short for?" Giovanni asked.

"If you tell me what you do when you miss work or dates," said Jan.

Giovanni had had to skip work and/or miss dates because Zatara was needed (but he was yet to tell Jan that).

"Sorry, Jay. Can't," said Giovanni.

"Didn't your dad tell you not to call me Jay?" Jan asked, pressing the button to add cream to her coffee "Why is that?"

Giovanni placed the bowls of food in front of the West twins.

"When my dad was 16, my Grandpa Bruce took in another ward," said Giovanni "About 2 years later... He was caught in a bombing while he was abroad,"

Jason had been taken in when Dick was 16 and joined the Team as Red X (after discovering the Batcave), this was shortly followed by Tim Drake's adoption, after Dick turned 18 Jason took on the Robin mantel, a few months later he was killed by the Joker and, wanting revenge for his brother's murder, Tim took over as Robin, to honor and avenge his brother.

"Oh," said Jan.

"His name was Jason Todd," said Giovanni "My dad, at one point, pitched the idea of calling me Jason while my mom was pregnant with me... Anyways, Dad called Jason 'Jay' as a nickname. I guess, whenever I call you Jay, it reminds him of my late uncle,"

"Oh," said Jan, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they looked into each other's eyes "You look more like a 'Giovanni' then a 'Jason',"

"Dad dropped the idea when he realized 'Jason' rhymed with 'Grayson'," said Giovanni.

Jan laughed. Then Ricky and Tanna started thumping their bowls on the tables of their high-chairs.

"More! More! More! More!" they shouted in unison.

Jan sipped her coffee, the mint intoxicating her senses as her tongue tasted hazelnut and the rich cream made her head spin. Giovanni put 2 more bowls of food in front of the twins. The West twins chow-downed.

Giovanni looked over at his girlfriend. They had been dating for a year now and were considering moving in together. Maybe, it was time to tell her he was Zatara? He looked at the West twins. Unlike Dick and Zatanna, Mary and Will were successfully raising Ricky and Tanna with the knowledge that they were super-heroes.

"Jan," Giovanni said, sitting at the table "I need to tell you something,"

"What?" Jan asked, sitting next to him.

"The reason I miss dates and work..." Giovanni had never told anyone outside of his family and extended family "It's because... I- I'm... I'm Zat-"

"I already know," said Jan "You're Zatara, the Master of Magic,"

Giovanni looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Your mom's name is Zatanna, like the Mistress of Magic, and there can't be that many people called Zatanna out there," said Jan "And her maiden name is Zatara, and since your family is the kind to honor one another by naming each other after one another I figured you named yourself after your grandfather,"

"Wow... I should have known you would figure it out," said Giovanni.

"Yeah, you should have," said Jan.

"You're something, Jan Mayfield," Giovanni said.

"Janice," said Jan.

"Huh?"

"Jan is short for Janice," said Jan.

"Really? Janice Mayfield?" Giovanni said "What's your middle name?"

"We've dated for a year and you don't know that?" Jan asked.

"You're a very secretive person," said Giovanni.

"Cornillia... My full name is Janice Cornillia Mayfield," said Jan.

Giovanni looked at her with curiosity.

"Really? Janice Cornillia Mayfield? That's _some _name," said Giovanni.

"Alright then, G.J.G," said Jan.

They looked at each other before Jan lent over and kissed him on the lips. Giovanni cupped her face as he kissed back. Their little moment was interrupted by Ricky and Tanna going...

"More! More! More!"

Again and again and again and again and again...

* * *

**_...YEAR 2052...MAY 9TH...WATCHTOWER...OUTTA ATMOSPHERE..._**

4-year-olds Ricky and Tanna were in the Watchtower game-room. Martian Huntress (Katrina Miller) walked in and sat her's and Man Martian's son on the floor with them. Theodore Thomas Miller, Theo for short, was only 5 months younger than the West twins and turned 4-years-old on the 17th of May. His mother had been human, until his half-Martian father gave her a blood-transplant, she turned green and developed telekinesis, using her championship archery skills, Katrina became the Martian Huntress.

"Now you're going to meet a new friend. He's 3-years-old," said Martian Huntress.

"What his name?" Tanna asked.

"His name is Bartholomew Allen the second, but you can call him Bart," said Martian Huntress "Be good okay? He's the son of one of the Tornado Twins,"

"Which one?" Ricky asked.

"He's Don's son," said Martian Huntress "Now stay here, okay?"

"Yes, Momma," said Theo.

"Yes Auntie Kate," said the West twins in unison.

With this certification, Martian Huntress left.

The time-travel version of Bart Allen, from the time of the Reach Invasion, had since grown-up and taken the alias Jacob Clobe, but he never got married because he said he was yet to get over a girl he loved that was from his future and had died making sure to get him to the past. He returned to the position of Impulse when Wally West became the Flash.

Just then, while Theo and Tanna and Ricky were playing 'Who can hold their breath the longest?', Don Allen walked in, in his arms was a 3-year-old boy. The little boy had wavy brownish-red hair like his father, who inherited it from Iris West-Allan -Bart's grandmother. Don put the little boy down with Theo, Tanna and Ricky.

"Kids, this is Bart," said Don "Bart, this is Man Martian and Martian Huntress's son, Theo. And these are Dark Eagle and Speed Arrow's twins, Ricky and Tanna,"

"Hi!" Ricky and Tanna said in unison.

"Ciao," said Theo. (Translated from Italian: _Hi_.)

With his mother being Italian, Theo grew-up speaking both English and Italian.

"H-hi..." Bart said, nervously blushing.

"Black Canary will be keeping an eye on you lot," said Don "She's also bringing her daughter, Kriss Isles,"

"Kriss is a boy name!" Tanna pointed out.

"It's short for Kristol," said Don "And 'Tanna' is a boys name too. Except it's spelt T-A-N-N-E-R," he added before walking away.

A blonde woman in a dark-grey leotard, light-grey leggings, black boots, dark-grey gloves and a black jacket that only went a 3rd down her back walked into the room. She was holding the hand of a 3-year-old girl that had dark-red hair in the same style as her Grandma Dinah's and had hopeful, light-blue, eyes.

"Hey, Tornado Twin," said Black Canary "Kids," she addressed the 4-year-olds and 3-year-olds "This is my daughter, Kriss. Say hello Kriss,"

Kriss hid behind her mother's legs. The only noise she made was a whimpering. Black Canary got on her knees and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She quietly whispered to Kriss before picking her up. Black Canary put her down again, into the circle of children.

"I'll be in the monitor room if you need me," said Black Canary.

"Mommy!" Kriss whimpered.

"You have to learn how to make friends, Krissy," said her mother "Be good,"

"Mommy!" Kriss whimpered again.

Black Canary and Don walked out of the room. Kriss collapsed onto her bottom and her bottom lip trembled.

"We're Ricky and Tanna West!" Ricky and Tanna said in unison, putting their hands out.

Kriss whimpered again and lent away.

"I'm Theo!" said Theo, leaning towards her.

Kriss whimpered and spider-crawled away. Bart glared at the 3 kids.

"Hello," said Bart, sweetly "I'm Bart. Are you okay?"

Kriss whimpered but nodded. Bart took the opportunity to sit next to her.

"You're Auntie Jo's daughter?" Bart said "That's cool!"

Kriss kept her mouth shut.

"Do you have the canary-cry?" Tanna asked "Is that why you barely speak?"

Kriss nodded. It had appeared the month before. Her and her parents had to move to California to escape the News (they had to change cities or they could run the risk of bumping into someone who saw Kriss's canary-cry). Kriss tugged at the collar she was wearing. After further expectation it was recognized as an inhibitor collar.

"Do you wanna play?" Bart asked "I know fun games!"

"Like- like what?" Kriss asked, nervously.

"C'mon! I'll show you!" Bart said, extending his hand.

XxX

Johanna Queen-Isles was going to check on her un-social daughter when she heard a high pitched squeal of laughter. She opened the door to see...

"Krissy?" she questioned what she saw.

Her daughter was squealing with tears in her eyes. Bart was tickling her at a high-speed (not quite super-speed, though).

"Hi Mommy! Bart won't stop tickling me!" Kriss said, smiling with her dark-red hair in her face.

"I'll never stop! NEVER!" Bart proclaimed.

Black Canary smiled, seeing how Bart and Kriss had become best friends.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2053...MARCH 29TH...FANTAISIE FRANÇAIS RESTAURANT*...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Giovanni, age 26 (yet to turn 27), and Jan, age 25 (yet to turn 26), sat in the restaurant. Giovanni smiled as his girlfriend told him about something that happened to her during work. She smiled and laughed. Jan drank the last of the wine.

"So how was your day?" she asked, still slurping her red wine.

"Well..." began Giovanni, waiting for it.

At that moment, something hit Jan's lips. She pursed her lips together and tipped the glass over her hand. A ring made of white gold with an amber, tear-drop, gem on it fell into her palm. She looked up at her boyfriend. Giovanni was smiling a nervous grin at her.

"Giovanni?" Jan whispered, her heart racing.

"Jan..." said Giovanni, Jan smiled as tears came to her eyes "Will you..."

"Yes," Jan interrupted.

Giovanni smiled.

"I haven't asked you yet," he said "For all you know I'm asking you to split the bill,"

"Okay, okay. Ask away, then," said Jan.

"Jan... Will you marry me?" Giovanni asked.

"Oh, Giovanni!" Jan said, smiling "I believe you already know my answer! Y-E-S! Yes!"

Giovanni took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

"Asterous," he said, and Jan laughed.

Giovanni, under the table, took out his phone when he felt it vibrate.

**Did u ask? Evry1 wants deets! ~Speedy/Will**

Speedy was what they called Speed Arrow for short.

Giovanni smiled and texted back...

**Wel... u can tel all thos nosey prkrs... IM ENGAGED! ~Gee**

Giovanni counted the seconds. Will reseaved the text, read it, squealed, announced it to their friends, they all squealed, Will typed his response, hit send...

Sure enough, he felt the buzz as he got another text.

**Wayda go, Gee! And she sed yes? Go u! Miranda's sqeeling! B-wer nxt time u c hr! Congrats, dude! ;) ~Speedy/Will**

Giovanni smirked and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I love you, G.J.G," said Jan, smiling as she rubbed the amber gem.

"I love you too, Jay," said Giovanni, looking at her as she rubbed the tear-drop gem.

**(*Translated from French: Fancy French Restaurant)**

* * *

_**...YEAR 2053...SEPTEMBER 7TH...BLÜDHAVEN GENERAL HOSPITAL...BLÜDHAVEN...**_

Dick, age 53 (yet to turn 54), was in a hospital bed, but not as Dick Grayson, as Nightwing. He may have retired from the Justice League (leaving the position of leader to Dark Eagle and Speed Arrow) but he was still Blüdhaven's protector. Now, he was paying the price. He was caught in a shoot-out. Dick had several bullets shot into his side and one went into his eye. Before removing his mask to operate, the nurses had tied some cloth over the lower half of his face like a bandanna to hide his identity. It didn't matter know... He had an eyepatch bandage over his left eye. They had removed the bullet but now...

Zatanna, age 54, walked in wearing her original super-hero costume only with black trousers instead of light-grey tights and a miniskirt.

"Hey, ain't you that old super-hero? Uh, Zatanna the Mistress of Magic, was it?" a nurse asked.

"Yes," said Zatanna "And I'm also Nightwing's wife,"

She walked over to her wounded husband, glaring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"What did I do this time?" the Dark Prince of Blüdhaven asked.

"You scared me, you son-of-a-gun!" the Mistress of Magic said "I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, sweetie. But, obviously, I didn't have a choice," said Dick.

Zatanna sighed. She sat on the bed, next to him, and stroked his cheek.

"You have to retire, honey. You have to!" the Mistress of Magic stated.

"The docs say I won't regain sight in my left eye ever again so I kinda have to-"

"No," Zatanna interrupted her husband "Not because you can't be Nightwing... I _need_ you to retire so... so I'll actually get to spend my retirement with you when it comes... I don't want you to die before your time, Boy Wonder,"

Nightwing took her hand and patted it in his.

"Of course, Zee," he said "Anything for _my_ Mistress of Magic,"

**(The reason I did this scene with Dick losing his sight in one eye and retiring as Nightwing was because that's why he retired in the Batman Beyond tie-in comics. No, I didn't read those comics, but I did read about it online)**

* * *

_**...YEAR 2054...JUNE 12TH...NEW WAYNE TOWER...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Dick, age 54 (yet to turn 55), was doing paperwork at his desk at work. He longed for the moments in his old homicide detective career. The excitement! The adrenaline rush! Even when he became the CEO of Wayne Tech, being Nightwing still fulfilled that need. Now he was neither a homicide detective or a super-hero.

It was late. Dick's assistant, Katharine 'Kat' Grey A.K.A Katwoman (don't make the mistake of comparing her to the jewel thief), had reluctantly left him when she went home. Dick turned the page on the pile of paperwork. He rubbed his eyes and lent back in his chair. He looked at the hollo-pictures that was on the desk (picture frames were considered low-tech). Hollo-pictures were admitted from small, round, devices placed on wherever you wanted your picture. Dick had several hollo-pictures. Family, friends, his children. He looked at one on the corner of the desk. It was a picture of him when he was 16 with 13-year-old Jason and 11-year-old Tim. Behind the boys was Bruce, who was ruffling Dick and Jason's hair, since they were on the edge with Tim between them. In a digital text was written in the corner of the picture; **ThE WaYNe FamIlY aT iTs FinESt**. Alfred had written it on the original, paper, picture. Dick missed his old grandfather figure.

Dick activated his hollo-laptop (basically a mini version of the Old Cave's hollo-computer). He typed in his password; Peanut (the name of his favourite toy as a child) and opened up his e-mail. He started typing an e-mail in response to some foreign business partners when the lights flickered off.

"What the?" Dick wondered.

He heard the almost nonexistent noise of someone sneaking into his office. The lights flickered on and Dick was met with the sight of one of his 3 least favourite people. And, no, it wasn't Tony Zucco (that guy died in a prison riot). It wasn't Joker, either. That guy, well, it was a long and unpleasant story that everyone that knew it promised to never speak of it (they couldn't actually, due to a spell Zatanna had done). No... the person that stood in front of the door was...

"Talon," Dick hissed through gritted heath "You here to kill me?"

Talon stepped forward. Dick stood up and lent his hands against the desk. Talon flicked his wrist and a dagger slid out of his sleeve and into his palm.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Dick "Don't you remember the last time we faced one another?"

Talon narrowed his eyes...

_The rain pelted the ground. Robin the Girl Wonder (Mary Grayson, age 12) ran down the alleyways of New Gotham. She tripped up and landed on the ground. She lent up and sat on her knees. Tears came to her eyes. A dagger came at her and landed only inches from her hand._

_"You have betrayed your heritage," said Talon in a low voice "You have turned your back on your destiny,"_

_Robin looked up._

_"I- I believe we-we're free t-to decide ou-our own destiny," Robin stammered._

_"Foolish girl," said Talon._

_He raised a dagger above her. Robin put her arms over her head, screwing her eyes shut. The descending dagger was halted when Talon was kicked in the side. Robin looked up to see her father standing above her._

_"Get outta here, Robin," the Dark Prince of Blüdhaven ordered "The police are waiting outside of Crime Alley. Go!"_

_Robin nodded and ran off. Tears streaming from her eyes. That was the biggest thing to happen to her since she became Robin the Girl Wonder._

_"Dirty move, Talon," said Nightwing, bat-glaring at his so-called 'great-grandfather' "Going after my daughter,"_

_Talon remained silent._

_"Got nothing to say? Well now..." said Nightwing._

_Talon launched forward. He took out a knife and jabbed. Nightwing dodged and the knife narrowly missed, cutting his uniform. Nightwing took out an escrima stick and hit Talon in the side. Talon kneed him in the gut. Nightwing grabbed a bird-a-rang and attached it to Talon's chest. It bleeped and Talon was sent flying. Talon landed on his feet. Nightwing ran forward. Talon ran forward. Nightwing's fist punched Talon in the neck. Talon stabbed a hidden throwing star into Nightwing's side. The Dark Prince of Blüdhaven cried out as Talon kneed him. _

_That particular area of Crime Alley connected to the New Gotham Docks. Over the railing was a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG drop into the ocean._

_Nightwing took out a bird-a-rang. Talon took his wrist and twisted it, causing a hairline fraction, and the bird-a-rang flew off course. It hit the railing and beeped before blowing a gap in the railing. Talon and Nightwing rolled. In the end... Talon was leaning over the edge where the railing was gone. Nightwing held him by his collar. Talon held a knife to Nightwing's neck. The Dark Prince of Blüdhaven had the feeling Talon was smirking._

_This man... This monster had hunted Nightwing since he was 16. This monster had threatened to kill Zatanna, Wally, Bruce, Jason (who was alive at the time), Tim, Selina... EVERYONE HE LOVED AND CARED FOR! JUST TO GET HIM TO BE HIS SUCCESSOR!_

_Nightwing's fists clenched before loosening. Talon's knife graced Nightwing's neck as the assassin fell. Nightwing looked down but Talon was lost in the foam of the sewage treatment plant._

Dick smirked.

"Do you really wanna go another round?" the CEO asked.

Talon launched forward with his dagger. Dick prepared to backflip over his office chair (for an old guy, he still had some moves). There was a shattering as Phoenix the Bird on Fire (formally the second Girl Wonder) burst in. She wore a dark-red unitard with yellow combat-boots, utility-belt, gloves that went up to her armpits and had a yellow, fiery, bird emblem on her chest. On top she had a black cloak with an orange interior and a hood. She had a black domino mask which was in the shape of a bird (minus the head) and her ruby-red hair corkscrewed down her back.

"Why, hello Phoenix," said Dick.

The 19-year-old Bird on Fire nodded at the CEO.

"Hello, Mr Grayson," said Phoenix "Who's this guy?" she jabbed her thumb in Talon's way.

"Talon. He wants me, you and everyone that I love... dead," said Dick.

"Well now," said Phoenix, she punched her fist into her palm and flames flickered around them "Ready to get ya butt whooped, Talon?"

Talon slashed the dagger at her. As soon as her hand touched it, the blade melted. Talon hadn't expected this! He ran to the hole in the window and jumped. Dick and Phoenix looked down at the ground. Talon was gone.

"Uh... Dick? Who was that?" Phoenix asked.

"Talon. He's an assassin for the Court of Owls..." said Dick "And he's my great-grandfather,"

"What!?" Phoenix exclaimed "How is that even _possible?"_

"That's a story for another time," said the CEO.

Phoenix knew not to try any further questioning so she fired her grappling gun and swung off, into the night (her black cloak concealing her). Dick watched his daughter disappear. He thought he finally saw the last of Talon 18 years ago but, apparently not.

"Talon is going to haunt the Grayson family 'til the last of us fall," Dick said as he looked out of the window, the Bat-signal in the sky.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2054...AUGUST 5TH...THE 4 SEASONS HOTEL...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Dick and Zatanna (both 54-years-old, yet to turn 55) had gotten married at the 4 Seasons, 31 years ago (yet to have their anniversary). Mary and Will (both 31) had gotten married at the 4 Seasons, 7 years ago. It was quite the Grayson family tradition to get married at the 4 Seasons. In fact, the 4 Seasons were becoming famous for holding Grayson weddings (which caused the rest of New Gotham's most elite want to get married there).

It was the day of Giovanni and Jan's wedding. People were ecstatic. Giovanni, age 27 (yet to turn 28), sat on the bed in his room. His guy friends were with him. Giovanni clasped his hands together.

"Nervous?" 30-year-old Benny Smith (formally Batboy, currently Batman) asked.

"Li'l bit," said Giovanni.

"Don't be, kid," said Will "You love Jan? Then you'll be just fine,"

"Weren't you nervous when you married Mary?" Giovanni asked.

"Nah. I love M.G and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," said Will.

"Dude. You'll be fine," said M'att, age 32 "Just go with it,"

Giovanni looked at his 2 friends.

"Any advice from my not-married friends?" he addressed the rest of the room.

"Don't ask me. I'm divorced," said Benny.

"How _is_ your daughter?" B'enn Kent, age 17, asked.

"None of your business," said Benny.

Benny's ex-wife had given birth to Virginia 'Ginny' Conway after they got divorced.

There was a knock on the door. Will answered it. 6-year-old (yet to turn 7) Ricky stood on the other side.

"Ricky?" Will asked "What's wrong?"

"Mommy wants to know if you lot are ready," the little boy asked "And I want to know why I have to be with the girls,"

Will ruffled Ricky's raven-and-red hair.

"Tell your mom Uncle Gee is almost ready," said Will "Right, Giovanni John Grayson?"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Giovanni "I'm just nervous is all,"

M'att telekinetically threw Giovanni his crutches.

"Go get married, Giovanni!" M'att said _"Or else," _he telepathically added for a joke.

XxX

Giovanni stood at the alter. He was nervous as he lent heavily on his crutches. He took deep breaths. Why was he so nervous? The music started. Tanna was the little flower girl. She was an adorable sight in her white sundress that had roses around the top of the skirt and the little rose tiara on, her raven-and-blonde hair was gently curled. She dropped the rose petals on the floor, fist full after fist full. When she reached the end she ran over and she sat on her mother's lap. Will was the ringbearer while Giovanni's college friend, Donovan Danes, was the best man. Jan's 14-year-old girl cousin, 21-year-old sister, 11-year-old niece (who hated Tanna because _she _wanted to be the flower girl) and 30-year-old sister were the bridesmaids. They walked down the isle.

Jan paced outside of the room the reception was happening in. She took a deep breath. Her dress was a plain and simple piece. It had a V-neck, thin straps over her shoulders and tide behind her neck and went down to her ankles. Her ebony hair was done up but with 2 curly stands framing her face. She breathed in and saw herself in the mirror. She held her bouquet tightly. The white roses complimented her pale skin tone.

"Janice?" Jan's mother asked.

Harriet Mayfield walked over, in her sharp suit with a yellow jacket being the only splash of colour.

"Mother?" Jan said.

"What's wrong, Jan?" Harriet asked "Can't go through with it? If so, I have a car waiting outside and-"

"Mother!" Jan exclaimed "I_ love _Giovanni with all my heart! I'm just nervous!"

Everyone knew Harriet didn't approve of Giovanni. She thought the Graysons were a weird bunch. Her argument was that Dick was blind in one eye, they're related to travelling performers on both sides, Giovanni needed crutches to stand up and a bunch of other hurtful trash!

"Janice! I want what's best for you! Giovanni Grayson isn't normal!" Harriet stated.

"Mother! Just go sit down and _pretend _to be happy for me!" Jan insisted.

After Harriet was gone, Jan looked at herself in the mirror. She gently put the tiara-and-vale piece Zatanna had given her and flipped the vale over her face. Then a figure walked up behind her. She recognized the person from some files Giovanni had... and she screamed...

XxX

Giovanni saw his future-mother-in-law sit down. By the look on her face, he could tell Harriet wasn't happy and he knew... Jan was just nervous but she was coming. But then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

There was a high-pitched scream followed by the smashing of glass. Mary ninja'd away, leaving Dick and Zatanna to look after the West twins.

The entire reception ran into the hall. A glass was smashed with blood on it. The members of Jan's family shrieked. Giovanni pushed forward. Then there was the screech of tires from outside.

XxX

Mary, being head of the Bats and one of the 2 leaders of the Justice League, was already outside. She saw Jan being dumped into the back of a van. Mary ran forward and chanted.

"Emit ot yrt a wen kool!"

She moved her hands around herself, mist appeared and she emerged from the mist as Dark Eagle. She got to the curb when she realized she needed transportation.

"Elgae-elcyc, won!" she chanted.

There was a puff of smoke and the Eagle-cycle appeared. It was black with neon-pink outline (like something you'd see in Tron Legacy). Dark Eagle jumped on and revved the engine before shooting after the van. She caught up, flicked her wrist and a neon-pink bird-a-rang appeared in her hand. She threw it and it smashed the side mirror. One of the kidnappers lent out of the window and started firing a gun. Dark Eagle swerved and was forced back to dodge the bullets.

"That's it!" she said, impatiently.

She jumped off the Eagle-cycle and fired her grappling gun. The electromagnetic lock locked onto the back of van and she was pulled to the back of the van. Before she could do something the back of the van rolled up like a blind and her grappling gun disconnected. She swung herself into the van and, in the process, kicked a kidnapper in the face. Dark Eagle was taken by surprise with what she saw... Owlmen and Talons. The Black Mistress attempted a punch but they easily subdued her. They opened up the back of the van and threw her out, onto the road.

"Etativel em!" she shouted.

She glowed with black energy but she still skidded on the ground, scraping and cutting herself up.

Dark Eagle's costume was consumed by mist and reverted back to her dark-violet, sleeveless, mid-thigh dress and heals. Mary was still hurt and her hair was in her face.

"Sorry, Gee," she said "Talon's definitely back for revenge,"

XxX

Mary walked back to the 4 Seasons. Giovanni went up to her and silently asked her.

"I'm sorry, Giovanni," she said "They got away,"

Giovanni looked down with heartbreak. The police was already there. Mary walked over to her father.

"Dad,"

"Yes, Mary?"

"I- I saw who took Jan,"

"Really? Who?"

"...The Talons and the Court of Owls,"

Giovanni appeared next to his sister and grabbed her arm.

"Who did you say has Jan?" but his question was interrupted by Harriet.

"This is your fault!" she shouted "Janice should never have said 'yes' to you! You and your weird, half-Romanian, family did this!"

"Hey! How is me and my brother being half-Romanian relevant?" Mary shouted "Why would we do this? Everyone in Gee's life approves of Jan and Giovanni getting married! Why can't you? Sure, I won't say we're 'normal' but we're not freaks! We look-out for one another! We've got each others' backs! The reason I'm all roughed up is because I tried to _stop _Jan's kidnapping! When it comes to the Graysons, which is what your daughter would be after the wedding, we _protect one another!"_

"And that goes for our extended family, too," said Giovanni "Listen, Mrs Mayfield. I love Jan more than life itself! I'd do anything for her! Heck, I'd _die _for her! And, despite the fact you don't approve, she was- _is _willing to marry me! So if you'd _please stop _accusing my family just because you don't like me, _maybe _you could talk to the police and actually_ help _find your daughter!"

* * *

_**...YEAR 2054...AUGUST 15TH...ABANDONED FACTORY...NEW GOTHAM CITY**_

Jan was messed-up. She had been gone 10 days. Her hair was undone and knotted up. Her dress was ripped and torn and her shoes were gone. Jan was covered in ash and dust. Her arms were chained above her head to a water pipe and there was a piece of fabric tied around her head and between her teeth. There were tear stains on her cheeks as fresh tears began falling. The only person there was Talon. He stood by a table that had an assortment of knives, daggers and needles with worrying fluids in them.

Talon picked up a dagger and stepped in front of Jan. He put the tip of the dagger to the inside of her arm. Jan shook her head, begging him not to torture her. Talon ran the tip of the dagger up her arm, causing her to shriek and squirm, and dragged it around as to not cut her wrists. Talon wanted this to last a _long _time. Jan shrieked and struggled.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_BOOM!_

The door was blown off its hinges and Dark Eagle came cartwheeling in.

"Talon," she growled.

Talon took another dagger and ran at the Black Mistress...

XxX

They fought their way onto the roof of the abandoned factory. Dark Eagle had 2 poisoned throwing stars in her side, but she was wearing a charm that would temporarily counteract the effects. Dark Eagle jumped onto Talon's back and wrapped one arm around his neck, her other hand on his shoulder to pull upwards. She applied plenty of force to crush a man's windpipe. Talon stumbled. The reason he was alive after 150 years was because of some serum that kept him alive and allowed him to heal in seconds.

"I thought you died 18 years ago!" the Black Mistress said.

Talon grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his shoulder. He held her by her arms and stared at her.

"You'd make quite the Talon, Dark Eagle," he said "Your father is no longer eligible to be my successor... but you are,"

Dark Eagle kneed him in the gut and flipped over him. She gave Talon a glare worse than the bat-glare... the Eagle-glare. She started hitting him with rapid strikes.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told the bullies that were bullying my brother..." she kicked him "Don't," punch in the neck "Mess," kick in the side "With," she grabbed his wrist and pinned it between his shoulder blades "The Graysons," she hissed into his ear.

Dark Eagle kicked him in the back so hard it forced her to have to backflip. Talon stumbled over the edge of the building.

"Please stay dead!" the Black Mistress said, rubbing the back of her neck.

XxX

Jan sat on a gurney, listening to her mother fuss over her, until she heard the sounds of crutches. She smiled as her fiancée walked up.

"What are you doing here?!" Harriet shouted at him "Get away from my baby!"

"Mother!" Jan shouted "Leave G.J.G alone!"

"But Janice! You could do so much better!" said Harriet.

"Mother! I love Giovanni more than anything in my _whole life! _Despite what happened..." she smiled at Giovanni "I'm still gonna marry him. And if you're not happy about it then you're not invited!"

"Janice Cornillia Mayfield!" Harriet shouted.

"Mother..." Jan smiled at the thought "One day soon my name will be Janice Cornillia Grayson,"

She walked over to Giovanni, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"You still want to marry me?" Giovanni asked.

"Of course, G.J.G," Jan said "I love you,"

Giovanni smiled and said, "I love you too,"

* * *

_**...YEAR 2054...SEPTEMBER 1ST...THE 4 SEASONS HOTEL...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

In the gardens of the 4 Seasons, Giovanni and Jan tried to get married again. No Mayfields, or anyone from Jan's family, showed up. She was actually happy about that because the super-heroes there were free to be themselves (which meant those who were Martian were green).

In side, during the after party, it was meant to be the bride and groom's first dance. Giovanni smiled at Jan.

"Evig em eht gel-troppus I saw nrob tuohtiw," he said to her and he stood up, leaving behind his crutches.

Jan rested her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist, as they stepped back and forth to the music. Jan thought it over... she wouldn't have been able to have a first dance if her family had shown up. In this sence, it was much better.

"I love you," said Giovanni into her ear.

"I love you too, G.J.G," said Jan "You're more than I thought possible,"

Giovanni smiled and kissed the top of his new wife's head.

"Your mother did one good thing for me," said Giovanni.

"What?" Jan asked, genuinely interested.

"She had you," he said.

Jan snuggled into him as the music played.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2054...DECEMBER 25TH...WAYNE MANOR...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

55-year-old Zatanna opened the front door.

"Nana Zatanna!" cheered the 7-year-old West twins before giggling because it rhymed.

"Hey Mom," said 31-year-old Mary "Marry Christmas,"

"Hi honey," said Zatanna "Where's Will?"

"He's doing a speedster family tradition," said Mary.

"Daddy's going to see some orphans and give them a Christmas present!" Ricky said "Jared's going too!"

Jared was now 22-years-old and was now the 4th Flash (Wally had retired 4 years ago).

"Nana Zatanna!" shrieked Tanna "Look what Père Noël gave me!"

Mary, being half-Romanian, knew how to speak Romanian fluently. Ricky and Tanna, being her children, knew how to say a handful of words themselves. Père Noël was Romanian for Santa Claus, for example.

Tanna held up a black scarf with a neon-pink Dark Eagle emblem on the end.

"Nana Zatanna, how does Père Noël know Mommy's Dark Eagle?" Tanna asked.

"Père Noël gave me this, Nana Zatanna!" said Ricky, holding up a black scarf with Speed Arrow's arrow/speedster emblem on the end "How does he know Daddy's Speed Arrow?"

Zatanna laughed at her grandchildren. They happily bounced inside with Mary trying to keep hold of them.

It was going to be a big dinner. When Mary married Will they were both entitled to go to both the West and the Grayson Christmas dinner. Roy was required to go to the West Christmas dinner because he was married to Jade and Jade was Artemis's sister and Artemis was married to Wally. Not to mention Tim had to go to the Grayson Christmas dinner because Dick was his brother and Tim had gotten married to Cassie 10 years ago, which meant Cassie's mother Helena Sandsmark had to go. Selina had passed away 2 years ago. So, at the dinning room table of Wayne Manor was... Dick Grayson, Zatanna Grayson, Lauren Bennett, Giovanni Grayson, Jan Grayson, Mary Grayson-West, Will West, Ricky West, Tanna West, Wally West, Artemis West, Henry West, Goarga West (Henry's wife), Percy West (Henry and Goarga's 14-year-old son), Benjy West, Sally West (Benjy's wife), Lenny West, Izzy West (Wally and Artemis's only daughter), Don Allen, Meloni Allen, Bart Allen, Dawn Allen-Ognats, Javen Ognats (Dawn's husband), Jenni Ognats (Dawn and Javen's daughter who was a year younger than her cousin Bart), Jade Nguyen Harper, Roy Harper, Lian Nguyen Harper, Tim Drake, Cassie Drake and Helena Sandsmark. That was a lot of speedsters, which meant a lot of food. They were just lucky Dick was a billionaire (naturally, Tim had inherited 50% of the Wayne family fortune but Dick got the company).

Will was yet to arrive. Each year a speedster went to East Central Orphanage and would get whatever gift the kids wanted. And they never failed. Even when Wally was doing it and Gorrila Grodd tried a scheme on Christmas.

"Hello everyone!" Mary said "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," they all said back.

"Cool scarves!" Percy said.

"Thanks Percy! Père Noël gave them to us!" the West twins said to their cousin.

"Who's Père Noël?" Percy asked.

"That's what they call Santa Claus in the Grayson family," said Lauren "It's Romanian for Santa Claus,"

"All I wanted was this totally crash book of Justice League history but Dad wouldn't let me have it," said Percy.

"You're not allowed anything that might... _encourage... _vigilante activities," said Henry.

Percy had super-speed and perfect aim. Unknown to his family, the rumoured to not even exist 'Shadow Archer' was Percy (he preferred the name Quickshot but he couldn't establish himself as such without revealing his existence).

Henry and Goarga tried their best to keep Percy uninterested in being a super-hero. They forced him to focus on his studies. But this caused him to want to rebel by being a vigilante. His parents were clueless.

Helena Sandsmark stood with her daughter and son-in-law. Cassie held Tim's hand. Tim loved Cassie. He really did. But a part of his heart would always be for Stephanie and only Stephanie. Cassie knew this. Her and Tim had just retired from the Justice League. Cassie's protégé, Donna Troy, was now Wonder Woman.

{Moment-of-Backstory; _Donna had joined the Team as Troia when the original 8 were still teenagers, 2 years after the Team's founding. During this time she was one of Dick Grayson's many girlfriends, along with Rocket (who was his rebound from Zatanna) and Batgirl (who was, to a part, responsible for the break-up of Robtanna -Robtanna being the Team's couple name for Robin and Zatanna). She left after the death of Jason Todd because she felt she "wasn't emotionally ready for the hero gig". She returned to Themyscera where she continued to train under the eye of her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Being on Themyscera prevented Donna from ageing older than 17-years-old. When she was dubbed ready by her sister, Diana, Donna prepared to accept the fact that the teenaged protégés she had fought along side were grown-up with children. Despite this, she was still shocked when she saw them again. She rejoined the Team as the second Wonder Girl when the Robin at the time (Mary Grayson) was 16. Her teammates found it gross and creepy when they found out Donna was their 'Uncle Dick's' ex-girlfriend, particularly Mary and Giovanni Grayson. Donna then joined the Justice League as Troia (since she had outgrown the name Wonder_ Girl_)_._ She has remained in Man's World, is now physically 32-years-old, is a valued member of the Justice League and is now Wonder Woman. As Wonder Woman Donna wears a costume similar to Diana's except the red top-half is black with white stars on the black piece of armour and the bottom-half is white with black stars, black boots with white lines going from the top of the boot to the toe and a black tiara with a white star, not to mention her hourglass shaped domino mask with a white outline, white star earrings with black outlines and black arm bands with tiny, white, stars around the rim._}

Mary managed to grab a hold on both her children's wrists and managed to keep them still. They kicked around happily, threatening to speak backwards so they could see the look on their family's faces. Neither one of them knew how so it was an empty threat.

"Will you 2 calm down?" Mary asked/begged her children "Please?"

"Getting a bit more than whelmed?" Dick asked.

"Let's put it this way... I haven't slept in 3 days!" Mary exclaimed.

"When me and your mother were raising you," Dick began "we would go up to a week without sleep,"

"Dad!" Mary exclaimed "That doesn't give me faith that I'll get to sleep anytime soon!"

Dick shrugged, a smile on his face. There was a gust of wind and Will West wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Mary Christmas," said Will, kissing her cheek.

"Oh. You're so funny, Speedy," said Mary, unimpressed.

She turned in his arms and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" the West twins cried.

They both jumped into their father's arms.

"Whoa. You 2 are getting heavy," the speedster/archer said.

Mary took hold of Ricky and took him from Will. Ricky and Tanna began squirming and slid from their parents' arms. They made a break for the kitchen but the Fastest Archer Alive caught them both.

Giovanni and Jan had only been married 3 months. Jan had been 'shunned' from her family. She didn't care, the Mayfields were stingy in her eyes. They were talking to Dawn, Javen, Don and Meloni while Bart and Jenni played around with each other.

"So... how's marriage for you so far?" Meloni asked.

"Pretty good," said Giovanni "Who am I kidding? Being married to Jan is amazing,"

"Aww! Thanks honey!" Jan said, kissing his cheek "G.J.G? There's something I need to tell you,"

"What?" Giovanni asked.

Jan took his hand and led him away from the large group of family.

Jan took him to some random room and opened the door. The fact it turned out to be Dick's old room from his adolescent years didn't deter her.

"Jay?" Giovanni said "What's wrong?"

Jan had her hands on the sides of Giovanni's arms. She looked down with her ebony fringe in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Giovanni asked again.

The Magician brushed some of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands. Jan Grayson was anything but shy.

"Giovanni?" she said "W-what's... I mean... ur... what's your opinion on... children?"

"Jan? Are you asking me if I want to start trying?" Giovanni asked.

"It's a little late for your opinion to count," Jan said in a horse whisper.

"What?"

Jan looked away. Giovanni turned her head so she was forced to look into his neon-blue eyes. Her dark, chocolate-brown, eyes looked worried. Giovanni kissed her forehead and then lightly kissed her lips.

"What is it, Jan?" he asked, gently.

"I'm..." Jan looked at him "I'm pregnant..."

Giovanni took a moment to process that he was going to be a father. His elbows were leaning on top of his crutches, which was why he could support himself while he was stroking Jan's face.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jan admitted "I've got a doctor's appointment in a week to find out,"

"How long have you known?" Giovanni asked.

Jan looked guilty.

"A month," she said "I just didn't know how to tell you,"

Giovanni, his elbows resting on his crutches, put his hands on Jan's sides and pulled her close. He lent on her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think it's great, Jan. But I have to admit... I wanted a little more alone time with you before we had kids,"

"Same here," said Jan.

"Merry Christmas, Janice Cornillia Grayson," said Giovanni, kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Giovanni John Grayson," said Jan.

"You wanna pretend those cracks in the ceiling my dad made as a teenager by throwing bird-a-rangs up there is mistletoe?" Giovanni asked.

"Yep," was his wife's simple response.

Giovanni took hold of the handles of his crutches again. Jan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, running her hands through his raven-hair.

Jan turned out to be 3 months along. Like Mary, Jan and Giovanni's child was conceived on their honeymoon.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2055...MARCH 27TH...GRAYSON HOUSE-HOLD (GIOVANNI AND JAN'S HOUSE, SINCE DICK AND ZATANNA NOW LIVED IN WAYNE MANOR)...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Jan (age 27, yet to turn 28) was 7 months along. She was a little worried of going into labour early. Well... 31-year-old (yet to turn 32) Mary _was_ born at 7 months. Giovanni, age 28 (yet to turn 29), walked in. He sat on a box that had a yet-to-be assembled crib in it. He put his hand on Jan's baby-bump. There was an oddity in the size of Jan's baby-bump. Jan was yet to have an ultrasound but Giovanni was pretty sure they were having twins (at the least). He didn't plan on telling Jan of his suspensions.

"We should really set up that crib," said Jan, and Giovanni looked at the box he was sitting on "You never know when it'll be needed. Our kid might decide to come early,"

"If its anything like its Aunt Mary it will," said Giovanni.

"We need to decide on a name," said Jan "One for a boy and one for a girl. The names Richard and Zatanna are out,"

"Well... there's my grandfather, Bruce Wayne," said Giovanni.

"I am _NOT _naming my baby _Bruce," _said Jan, folding her arms "But... I was wondering... maybe... name it after my father if its a boy,"

"You never talk about your father," said Giovanni "What's his name?" Jan bit her lip "Jay... what happened to him?"

"My daddy was abroad, somewhere in Asia, but then that hurricane hit... my daddy never came home," tears were to her eyes "His name was Ignatius," **(the hurricane I'm referring to isn't a real one, or it's yet to happen... I don't know! This is set decades in the future!)**

"Ignatius?" said Giovanni "Ignatius Grayson," he tried out the name "I like it. And it fits into my family's tradition of naming each other after one another. Plus, no one gets named Ignatius very much nowadays, like my name, so it's perfect,"

"What if its a girl?" Jan asked, gently rubbing her baby-bump "I'm not giving my mother the satisfaction of naming the baby Harriet,"

"Well... I like the name Maria," said Giovanni "But, if you don't like it-"

"I like it," said Jan "But, the thing is... I have an aunt. My Aunt Lily,"

"Oh yeah. You've mentioned her. You said she was the only member of your family that isn't stingy,"

"She's my mother's sister," said Jan "And... I was thinking we could, maybe, name the baby Lilyenna if its a girl,"

"How about this," said Giovanni "If we're having a girl, let's call her Lilyenna Maria Grayson,"

"I like that," said Jan, she placed her hands on her baby-bump again "Ugh," she groaned as the baby kicked, but then she felt a second kick.

It was impossible for the baby to kick in those 2 places with such little time between. And with the size of her baby-bump... Jan suspected she was having more than one child, but she wasn't going to tell Giovanni.

"You okay, Jay?" the Magician asked.

"Fine. The baby[s] kicked is all," said Jan.

Giovanni nodded, a serious expression on his face. Then there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Let me get it, G.J.G," said Jan "I need some new human interaction,"

Giovanni nodded and helped pull his wife to her feet. She walked/waddled out of the to-be-set-up nursery.

Jan walked down the hall to the front room. For Giovanni's sake they lived in a one-floor house. As she made her way to the door, the person knocking refused to stop their pounding. It gave all the Graysons present (born and unborn) a headache. Jan pulled the door open.

"Yes?" she said "Oh no,"

On the other side of the door was Harriet Mayfield.

"You are coming home!" Harriet declared, loudly.

"I _am _home, Mother!" Jan protested.

Harriet's anger was so strong it would have made an empath (someone who reads your emotions) pass-out.

"Janice Cornillia Mayfield! I let you fool around with this boy but you've gone to far! Getting yourself knocked-up!" Harriet shouted.

"Mother! My name is Janice Cornillia_ Grayson! _ I've _not _been 'fooling' around with Giovanni, I love him! And I didn't get myself 'knocked-up'. I'm having my _husband's _child! Why do you hate the Graysons?" Jan asked.

"They're strange! You should have gone through with your first marriage! I looked high and low for a man who deserved you! And you left him at the alter!"

"Mother! I was 22, I had only just left college. Brian was 32! He was 10 years older than me! And I didn't love him. I love Giovanni," said Jan "Until you accept that... You are not welcome here! Even when your grandchild is born, you can't come! Now get off my property,"

Harriet strided up the garden path. They never saw her again.

XxX

A few hours later, a woman with wavy, platinum-blonde, hair walked up the path.

"Aunt Lily!" Jan exclaimed as she answered the door.

"So you are pregnant," said Lily, smiling "That's wonderful News!"

"Come in," said Jan.

"Thanks," said Lily.

Lily walked in and saw Giovanni sitting on a bar-stool by the counter.

"G.J.G," said Jan "This is my Aunt Lily,"

"So sorry I couldn't go to your first or second wedding," said Lily "I was in Africa on Safari," she smiled "It was amazing but my friend I went with got sick so I missed your wedding,"

"It's okay, Aunt Lily," said Jan "You're here now,"

"I insist on making it up to you," said Lily "Is the baby's room set-up yet?"

"It's kinda hard when I can't go 5 minutes without sitting down," said Jan.

"Or I can't stand up long enough to paint the room," said Giovanni.

"Well I can make-up for missing your wedding by helping you set-up the baby's room,"

"That would be great, Aunt Lily!" Jan exclaimed "Thanks!"

"Let's get to work then!" said Lily.

Giovanni and Jan smiled, got up and followed Lily (who, somehow, knew the layout of the house).

XxX

It was 6 pm by the time they were done. The room was painted lime green, the lower half of the walls were covered with animal wallpaper. The white crib was set-up, so was the changing table and a chest of drawers for the baby's clothes. They also set-up an extra chair so both parents could sit down at once.

"There. All set-up!" said Lily "This baby better be grateful for the amazing parents its gonna have!"

Jan looked over at Giovanni before stepping in front of her aunt.

"Aunt Lily... I want to tell you something," said Jan "Me and G.J.G have decided," she smiled "If we have a girl... we're gonna call it Lilyenna Maria Grayson,"

Lily's smile got wider.

"I would be honored if you named it after me," said Lily.

Jan smiled and hugged her aunt.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2055...APRIL 16TH...NEW GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

Jan lay on the bed as she and Giovanni waited for the image of their baby[s] to show up on the screen. They both suspected they were having twins. But they were unprepared for what they saw. They could see the outline of their babies' heads.

1... 2... 3!

Triplets!

"Triplets?!" Giovanni and Jan exclaimed.

"Triplets. Congratulations," said the nurse "I can't tell if they're boys or girls because of the way they're placed,"

"We didn't want to know, anyway," said Jan "I just thought we were having twins. I mean, your sister had twins,"

"I thought we were having twins," said Giovanni "How are we meant to look after _3 newborn babies _at the same time?"

They both thought it over.

"Aunt Lily," they said in unison.

"Would she be willing to help?" Giovanni asked.

"Of course," said Jan.

And she was...

* * *

_**...YEAR 2055...MAY 20TH...NEW GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL...NEW GOTHAM CITY...**_

It took 15 hours but all 3 Grayson children were finally born. 2 boys and 1 girl. Giovanni sat next to Jan on the hospital bed, holding the second triplet.

"So who's who?" asked a nurse "We need to give the 3 tags,"

"Well... this one is Ignatius Jake Grayson," said Jan, gently squeezing the oldest.

The nurse wrote the name on a tag, took Ignatius and clipped the tag around the baby boy's ankle.

"We decided on naming this one Giovanni James Grayson," said Giovanni.

The nurse wrote down the name and clipped it around Giovanni the Younger's ankle.

"And our daughter is called Lilyenna Maria Grayson," said Jan.

The nurse made the tag for Lilyenna and clipped it around the baby girl's ankle. Regrettably, Jan let the nurses take all 3 of her children to see if they were healthy. If they were then they would be the first set of triplets in Gotham history were all 3 and their mother survived their birth.

"What are we gonna call them for short?" Jan asked.

"How about..." Giovanni thought it over "Nate for Ignatius because I don't think he'll forgive us if we called him Iggy,"

"What about Gio for Giovanni?" Jan pitched "And Lil for Lilyenna?"

"I like it," said Giovanni "Nate, Gio and Lil Grayson,"

"Yeah," Jan said, quietly.

She rested her head on her pillow and quietly fell asleep. Giovanni kissed her forehead and walked out.

XxX

Giovanni looked at his 3 children. Thank goodness Lily had moved into the house around the corner to help out.

"So which one's yours?" a man asked "Mine's that one," he gestured to a baby in the middle of the room.

"Mine are those 3," Giovanni said, pointing to the 3 babies in the middle of the front room "Triplets,"

"Yikes. You're gonna need help," said the man "What are they called? Mine's called Tommy,"

"Nate, Gio and Lil," said Giovanni.

"Gio? Why that?" the other new father asked.

"It's short for Giovanni," said Giovanni "He's named after me,"

"Well, good luck," said the man "With triplets, you're gonna need it,"

Giovanni looked at the 3 babies in the nursery.

"Hello, Gee," said Dick, age 55 (yet to turn 56) "Congratulations,"

"Triplets," Giovanni said "How am I meant to look after 3 newborn babies at once, Dad?"

"You and Jan do have Jan's aunt to help you out," said Dick.

They looked at the triplets as try squirmed. Mary, Will, Tanna and Ricky walked up.

"What are the chances I have twins then you have triplets?" Mary (age 32, yet to turn 33) asked.

"I dunno," said Giovanni.

"We want see!" 7-year-olds (yet to turn 8) Tanna and Ricky said in unison.

Tanna climbed onto her brother's back so she could see through the window. Giovanni pointed out their West twins' cousins for her.

"My turn, Tanna!" Ricky proclaimed.

Tanna backflipped off his back and got into position. Ricky climbed on her and looked at their cousins.

"What are they called?" Tanna asked from below.

"Ignatius, Giovanni and Lilyenna," said Giovanni "But you can call them Nate, Gio and Lil,"

"Nate, Gio and Lil," the West twins parroted back.

XxX

Jan placed Lil in the final crib. Giovanni looked over his sons. Nate wore a sea-blue onesie and Gio wore a grass-green onesie. Determined not to be stereotypical, Lil was not in pink but a powder-yellow onesie. Lily had put sticky notes on the crib with each baby's name on it. Telling Lil apart was going to be easy, the boys were a different story. Jan tucked the soft, white, baby blanket over Lil, wrapping her up. Giovanni tucked Gio in and tucked the little pillow under Nate's head. They stood in the doorway of their children's bedroom.

"We'll have to move when the kids are older," said Jan "This house is too small for a family of 5,"

"I know," said Giovanni "I know,"

Jan kissed him before walking back into the room. She kissed each one of her babies' foreheads before walking back out the room.

Sitting on the windowsill of the nursery was a decades old toy. It was more stitches than fabric. It didn't have its original eyes and one 3rd of its stuffing was replaced by little pieces of old socks. It was an elephant. Dick Grayson had given it to his daughter when she was young. Mary had given it to her brother when he was scared of a thunderstorm one night when he was 4. Now... it sat on the windowsill of the Grayson triplets' bedroom. The toy was over 50 years old, and sawn on its back right leg was its name; Peanut. And Peanut had been with the Graysons since the day Dick Grayson was born. It was there when he lost his family, when he had nightmares... it was there when Dick was traumatized after his first encounter with Talon at age 16... it was there when Jason Todd died... it was there when Wally West was presumed dead for a month... it was there when Killer Cop had tried to kill Mary and Zatanna... it was always there... always.

* * *

**There possibly could be a Part III coming up. I'm using Roman Numerals! Ain't I posh? Just kidding! Please review!**


End file.
